Vida de Perros
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Sigo con mi mudanza de Fics. Esta vez en el turno de mis Oneshots de Vida de Perros. Las Respuestas a reviews no firmadas están en mi profile. ¡DEJEN REVEIW!
1. ¡ESO ES MÍO!

**N/A:** Bueno, este fic es uno de mis regalones. Espero que este les guste… a mi me gustó mucho: fue uno de esos fics que me despertó a las dos de la madrugada y tuve que escribirlo o si no, no volvía a pegar ojo… bueno, cualquier crítica, opinión, ensalzamiento o amenaza de muerte ya saben donde clickear. Y sí, es cierto, sigo con mi súper mudanza de fics. Las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile.

Los derechos de autor están reservados. No soy dueña de nada ¿tengo cara de ser dueña de Inuyasha¿No? Eso pensé.

**¡ESO ES MÍO!**

Inuyasha se trepó arriba del pozo absolutamente decidido a arrastrar a Kagome hacia el periodo Sengoku lo antes posible. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ese límite duraba 3 días en cuanto a esperar a Kagome se refería. Que pena si la joven miko le había pedido y rogado por 5 días: ella se regresaba con él ese mismo día sin importar nada.

Se detuvo en cuanto puso pie fuera del santuario del pozo. Su nariz se movía nerviosamente. Olfateó el aire un par de veces y ojeó hacia el Árbol Sagrado sospechosamente… hacía _SU_ árbol.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Y nuestro querido y abrazable hanyou no estaba feliz al respecto.

Inuyasha echó un vistazo hacia el cuarto de Kagome y luego de regreso hacia su árbol. Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió ir hacia el último para ver qué andaba mal. En todo caso, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una trivialidad, y definitivamente Kagome no iba a ir a ningún lado en el ínter tanto.

Se paró frente a su árbol y lo olfateó de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente. Este árbol era más viejo que el estaba en el periodo Sengoku, pero no por eso dejaba de ser SU árbol, SUYO propio, SU precioso árbol. ¡Algo en él estaba mal! Estaba poniéndose nervioso.

De repente… lo vio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas con su nariz pegada en una marca de garras en la base del árbol ¡Esa Marca NO era Suya¡Esa Marca Pertenecía a **_OTRO_** perro! Inuyasha gruñó muy disgustado: siendo territorial como él solo, siempre tenía la precaución de marcar _su_ árbol, tanto el que estaba en este tiempo, como el que estaba de regreso en su bosque. Esto se veía casi como un desafío, un desafío a su autoridad de macho-alfa. Gruñó de nuevo, enseñando los dientes esta vez… y su gruñido fue contestado con otro gruñido.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza de la marca y miró hacia s derecha. Allí, un grande corpulento pastor alemán lo miraba con curiosidad, pero también con recelo. Siempre a 4 patas, el hanyou lo encaró, casi tocando su nariz con la del perro.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Grrrrr!"

"¿El perro de la casa¡HA¿Y Desde Cuando Se Puede Saber?"

"¡Grrrrr, Grrrrr, Grrrrr!"

"¿Desde hace tres días?… ¡Feh! Por si acaso: marcaste **_MI_** árbol como tuyo, pero el árbol **ES MÍO **¿Entendiste?"

"¡Grrrrr!"

"El árbol **ES MIO**. NO es tuyo ¡**Y YO LO DIGO**!"

"¿Grrrrr, GRRR, Grrrrrrrr?"

"¿Como que quien soy¿No puedes olerlo¡Soy Lord Inuyasha!"

"Hmpf, mmmh. Woof."

":_shock: _¿Me Estás Desafiando?"

"¿Mm? Hmpf, woof, woof. ¡Grrrrr!"

":_impaciencia: _¡No Tientes Tu Suerte, Amiguito::_desdeño_: Ahora, si no te importa, hazte a un lado y sal de mi camino."

Inuyasha le dio la espalda al perro y procedió a marcar el árbol con sus garras en el mismo lugar donde estaba la marca del otro perro, pero poniendo especial énfasis en esta ocasión. Un gruñido amenazador llamó su atención por unos segundos, el perro saltó a la izquierda del hanyou. Inuyasha lo ignoró y luego de un minuto de silencio, el perro intentó empujar al hanyou con su cabeza, pero en vista que no logró nada, reanudó sus gruñidos y chasquidos de nuevo. Inuyasha volvió a encararlo enojado.

"¡Te Digo Que Este **NO ES** Tu Maldito Árbol¡Pasé 50 AÑOS de mi muerte en este árbol! **¡POR ESO ES MÍO!**"

"¿Grrrrr? Woof, woof. Hmpf."

":_desafiante:_: No me voy a ningún lado hasta que…"

"¡GRRRR!"

"¡GRRR! Si Quieres Pelear::_gruñido: _¡Pelearemos!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome se desperezó un poco y decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a la cocina por algo. Una vez allí miró la hora y suspiró algo decepcionada: conociendo la poca paciencia que Inuyasha tenía en cuanto a esperarla se refería… Kagome sentía que estaba algo retrasado. Era muy extraño que se estuviera tomando tanto tiempo en ir por ella y así arrastrarla hacia el pasado. Era tan usual que eso sucediera que en cierta forma, la joven miko se había acostumbrado y estaba inquieta por la inusual tardanza. Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a tomar un vaso de jugo de frutas.

Mientras bebía, un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos. Era una mezcla entre ladridos, gruñidos y gemidos casi humanos, casi perrunos. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que quizás el nuevo perro de Sota estaba persiguiendo de nuevo al obeso gato de la casa, Buyo… o quizás al cartero. Miró como quien no quiere la cosa a través de la ventana hacia el jardín, sin dejar de beber. Un borrón rojo, blanco, negro y café pasó rodando justo en ese momento, y siguió rodando por todo su campo visual. Kagome se atragantó y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento: miró la escenita casi sin poder creer lo que veía.

¡Inuyasha estaba peleándose con el perro nuevo de Sota!… Bueno, cualquiera diría que estaban jugando como lo harían dos perros, pero aún así… Kagome agarró la escoba más cercana y salió corriendo hacia la pelea.

El hanyou y el perro aterrizaron uno frente al otro en 4 patas (esto quizás es natural en el perro, pero en el hanyou se veía extraño). Se miraron fijamente hacia los ojos, gruñendo y rugiendo, mostrándose los dientes. Ninguno de los tenía heridas, pero polvo, tierra, hojas y plantas los cubrían por completo.

"**¡INUYASHA¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!**" Gritó Kagome de repente, blandiendo la escoba por sobre su cabeza cual valkiria wagneriana. Inuyasha la miró inocentemente.

"¿Qué¿Quién Es Ese?" Preguntó mientras apuntaba al perro.

"¡Ay No! Mira Lo Que Hiciste¡Pudiste Haberlo Matado, Grandísimo Abusivo!" Lo regañó Kagome, todavía sosteniendo la escoba en posición defensiva. Inuyasha miró hacia el perro: estaba jugando al muertito. La joven miko soltó la escoba. "¡OWW, Pobre Pequeño::_mira hacia Inuyasha: _¡**OSUWARI**!"

**THUD**

"¡**HEY! **¡YoNoLoLastiméEstáFinguiendo!"

":_desdeño: _¡Si, claro, como no!" Gruño Kagome arrodillándose junto al perro, cambiando de inmediato su estado de ánimo. "¡OH, pobrecito mío¿Te lastimó ese tonto abusivo?"

El perro la miró con cara de 'Pobrecito Yo', y gimió para conseguir un mejor efecto. Kagome acarició su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, él no lo hará de nuevo." Le aseguró con la voz más dulce, tono que cambió en cuanto miró al hanyou. ":_enojo: _¿Cierto, Inuyasha?" Preguntó muy enojada, mientras acariciaba las orejas del perro.

"¡Está Fingiendo!" Gruño Inuyasha, siempre desde el suelo. "¡**NO** lo lastimé!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Míralo: Apenas si se puede poner de pie. Inuyasha ¿Qué estabas pensando al pelearte con él¡**ES MUCHO** Más Pequeño Que Tu Por Amor Al Cielo!" Volvió a regañarlo Kagome, pero no se detuvo allí. "¡Y te Estabas Peleando Con él¡Debería Darte Vergüenza!"

Siempre con cara de borrego, el perro eligió ese momento para lamerle la mejilla a Kagome, gimiendo lastimeramente. Kagome le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza en recompensa. Inuyasha, siendo en parte perro, interpretó el lamido como un beso, una falta de respeto hacia Kagome y como una clara señal de desafío a su autoridad. Como podrán imaginar, esto puso a Inuyasha como basilisco… y no ayudó en nada el que el perro le mirara con una despectiva y burlona sonrisa perruna cuando Kagome miró hacia otro lado. Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acercó muy enojado hacia Kagome.

"¿Qué Acaso No Ves Que Está Haciendo Eso A Propósito?" Dijo casi rojo de furia, apuntando al burlón e irrespetuoso perro.

Gran error. El perro abrió sus fauces y mordió la mano de Inuyasha, casi tragándola, y la masticó un poco, todo en un segundo.

La reacción de Kagome fue golpear al perro con fuerza en la nariz.

Esa reacción fue otro error, dado que el perro, debido al golpe de Kagome, gimió y mordió aún más fuerte a Inuyasha, enterrando sus dientes en la piel del hanyou, y con la obvia sanguinolenta consecuencia.

La reacción del pobre Inuyasha ante todo esto fue gemir involuntariamente, y saltar hacia atrás cuando sintió su mano libre. Allí se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, abrazando su mano y lamiendo la sangre.

"**¡PERRO MALO, PERRO MALO!** Eso estuvo muy mal ¿Lo sabías?" Regañó Kagome al perro, el cual gimió. "¡No me vengas con gemidos¡Ya sé que el tipo es insoportable, pero no se merece que lo mordieras así!"

Kagome se puso de pie y se arrodilló junto a Inuyasha, quien lamía sus heridas sin tomar en cuenta nada más. Kagome intentó chequear la mano del hanyou para ver que tan profunda era la mordida. El perro apareció segundos después y se sentó junto a ella como si nada.

"¡OH, pobrecito! No hagas eso o se te va a infectar." Dijo Kagome con una dulce voz, mientras intentaba ver la mano del hanyou. "Inuyasha, no hagas eso… déjame ver¡Por Kami¡Compórtate como hombre! Te estás portando igual que Shippo."

**"¡HEY¡ESO DUELE!"**

"Quédate quieto y no te dolerá. Vamos, déjame ver…"

"Woof."

Inuyasha le dio una mirada a Kagome, luego al perro y luego a su mano. La herida se iría en cosa de horas, pero… esta idea, esta respuesta mejor dicho, comenzó a hacerse sentir en su cabeza… quizás era su turno de poner cara de 'Ay, Pobrecito Yo'

"Bien." Dijo con timidez. "Puedes ver…"

Kagome mordió su labio cuando vio esta adorable expresión de niño lastimado en la cara de Inuyasha. Se sintió tan angustiada que incluso tuvo que reprimir una fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Se sacudió ese sentimiento de la cabeza y dirigió toda su atención hacia la herida de Inuyasha.

"Esta mordida está muy fea… mejor vamos adentro para lavarla. Además, el botiquín está adentro: esto necesitará algunos vendajes."

"Feh…"

Pese a su momentáneo regreso a la normalidad, Inuyasha se dejó guiar por Kagome. El perro los siguió curioso, murmurando cosas que sólo Inuyasha entendía, pero que ignoró.

"¡NO¡Tú **NO** Puedes Entrar A La Casa! Afuera." gruñó Kagome ante la tentativa del perro por entrar. Inuyasha, una vez dentro de la casa, miró por última vez al perro y le sacó la lengua con desdeño.

El hanyou siguió a Kagome al baño y la dejó curarle la herida, incluso cuando ardía y le dolía bastante. Curiosamente, se puso muy tranquilo, como disfrutando de los cuidados dispensados por Kagome, quien se puso a hablar hasta por los codos. Inuyasha la dejó hablar sin chistar en absoluto, gimiendo de cuando en cuando para ver qué efectos tenían esos gemidos.

Hay que decir que estaba impresionado con estos. La reacción de Kagome ante su cara de 'Ay, Pobrecito Yo' eran impresionantes: la chica se veía como a punto de saltar encima suyo para abrazarlo… sin importar lo que él mismo pudiera decir luego, eso no parecía una mala idea. Sonrió para sí mismo: eso le abría un mundo de posibilidades. Sólo necesitaba probar una cosa más… un beso en la mejilla (¡Ni de chiste la iba a lamer igual que el perro!)

"… que bueno que encontré estos vendajes. Probablemente mi mama los compró, ya que estamos encarando muchos peligros en el Sengoku. ¿Sabes? En mi colegio…"

Inuyasha reunió todo su valor, echó a un lado el orgullo y se inclinó un poco hacia Kagome, apuntando hacia su mejilla. Kagome siguió hablando, muy concentrada en curar la mano de Inuyasha como para saber que mismo estaba haciendo.

"… Entonces le dije a mi sensei que…"

Sólo un poquito más… y Kagome aún no se daba cuenta de nada…

"… pero no creo que me haya creído eso…

… Un poco más… prepare sus labios…

"… Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha por esto, en serio: Rock, el perro, es muy tranquilo (tiene todas sus vacunas al día) y no sé por qué hizo lo que hizo… Oye ¿por qué estás tan callado de repen…?"

**¡GASP!**

**"¡HMPF!"**

**"¡MMH!"**

Mal momento para levantar la cabeza y mirar al hanyou… o bueno, desde otro punto de vista. En vez del beso en la mejilla al cual Inuyasha aspiraba, accidentalmente la besó en los labios cuando la joven miko levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Ambos se enrojecieron hasta las orejas, y se miraron hacia los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin saber qué pensar o como reaccionar, apenas respirando. Se separaron y miraron hacia otro lado. Kagome terminó de vendar a Inuyasha, roja como tomate, muy calladita y con su corazón a mil por hora. Inuyasha por su parte, tan rojo como Kagome, descubrió cuan interesante era la pared del baño.

"Terminé."

"Gracias."

"De nada."

"…"

"…"

"Este… me voy a casa. Te veo… en dos días más."

"Bien. Cuídate."

Inuyasha salió de la casa corriendo, cruzó el patio y llegó hasta el santuario del pozo. Allí se detuvo a respirar y subió los escalones como un zombi, tocándose los labios sin poder creer lo que había hecho. El perro, que estaba echado muy cómodo en la entrada del santuario, resopló cuando Inuyasha llegó hasta la puerta.

"¡Grrrrr::_gemido_: Grrrrr, wuf, wuf. Woof ¿woof, Hmpf?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"No, no, no. ¡Ella es **MÍA! **¿Entiendes?" Dijo mientras abría la puerta del santuario. "Y sí, volveré, como siempre, así que vete acostumbrando."

"¡Hmpf! Wuuf, wuuf. ¿Woof?" Le respondió y preguntó el perro de Nuevo, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza entre sus patas.

"¡**NO**! Y sí: Si la cuido, siempre la cuido… me moriría si algo le pasa… :_sonrisa traviesa:_: Y otra vez sí :_sonrojado:_: Fue un buen beso."

"Hmpf. :_ladrido_:"

"Como sea. Eso no va a evitar que regrese para llevarla de vuelta a casa."

Inuyasha entró en el santuario sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Saltó al pozo y en cuanto regresó a su época, se dirigió a su árbol, escaló a su rama favorita y se acomodó. Pronto estaba soñando en el beso que le había dado a Kagome.

En cuanto a Kagome… regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, rozando sus labios, intentando poner algún orden a sus pensamientos…

"¡Ay Kami-Sama¿Por Qué Hace Estas Cosas?" Se quejó al aire.

Como ven, la vida le tiene reservadas muchas sorpresas a Kagome.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Disculpen si los personajes están fuera de personaje… pero esto es un fic, así que no debería haber problema.

Ahora si son tan amables, denle un clic al botón de 'submit review' y díganme que tal les pareció esto.

Hagan una Buena Obra hacienda a Misao-CG una chica feliz…


	2. El Grito

**N/A:** Pos nada. Yo sólo quería decir que Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nosotros, pobres ilusos mortales, que no podemos crear nada a la altura de tan magnífico manga, ni tenemos el derecho siquiera de lamer el suelo por donde camina la reina del manga, tenemos que contentarnos con ese hecho y con tener que esperar pacientemente por que pasen nuevos episodios, tanto del anime como del manga. Algunos pueden comprar los derechos de autor, pero son los menos.

Lo único que gano con esto es divertirme mucho, pero si eso también va contra las leyes de propiedad intelectual en cualquier país de habla castellana, no sean mala leche y díganme para tomar una decisión acerca de que si es divertido o no romper algunas leyes.

_ADVERTENCIA:_

_El siguiente fic no es apto para personas fóbicas._

_Ya sabrán a qué me refiero._

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN!**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

De un salto casi frenético, Inuyasha aterrizó en el tejado, justo al lado de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Kagome. Giró la cabeza, furioso, para mirar hacia el suelo y al furioso pastor alemán que le estaba ladrando como energúmeno. El hanyou emitió un gruñido y tentado se sintió de ladrar también, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo bastante peculiar. Levantó su brazo izquierdo sólo para notar un lindo y enorme agujero en su manga… Gruñó sin ningún y miró intensamente al perro: a los pies de este se encontraba el pedazo de tela faltante.

"**¡SÍ, SÍ! **¡**SIGUE LADRANDO**, asqueroso hijo de…!"

"¡GUAU, GUAU, **GUAU**, **GUAU**¡¡**GRRRR**!"

"¡Como si **ESO** Fuera A Detenerme¡_Neko_ Tu Abuela!"

Enfurecido, el pastor alemán pegó un brinco que dejaba mucho que desear. Inuyasha le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana. Dio un par de golpecitos, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la ventana estaba sin seguro. Inuyasha abrió la ventana, saltó dentro de la casa y la cerró tras de sí, dejando fuera los ladridos de Rock, el pastor alemán. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y respiró hondo, disfrutando del dulce aroma de Kagome y…

De alguien más. Alguien que no era Kagome, pero que estaba relacionado con ella.

Medianamente sorprendido, Inuyasha escaneó la habitación con sus ojos y encontró un par de pies, que indicaban que Sota estaba metido debajo de la cama de su hermana, y que dadas las circunstancias, no se había percatado de la presencia del hanyou, por algún extraño motivo.

Sólo los pies del chiquillo sobresalían, e Inuyasha podía oírle murmurar frases sin sentido a algo que él no podía oler ni ver. El Hanyou agarró el pie más cercano a él, sacó a Sota de debajo de la cama y lo alzó en el aire.

"¿Qué haces en el cuarto de tu Aneue sólo?"

"¡Inuyasha-niichan¡¡Por Favor, Tienes que Ayudarme!" Rogó Sota, mientras juntaba las manos en actitud de súplica, al tiempo que dejaba caer una linterna.

Obviamente esto extrañó al hanyou.

"¿Ayudarte¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡La perdí y no puedo encontrarla!"

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

"¿Nani?"

"Escapó de su jaula. ¡Si Okaasan o Neesan la encuentran, será su fin!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Ayúdame Inuyasha-niichan¡Eres Mi Última Esperanza!" Exclamó Sota con un marcado acento de Star Wars.

Sin entender la súplica del niño, Inuyasha lo depositó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos mientras Sota se sentaba y rápidamente se ponía de pie. El hanyou emitió un gruñido sordo y preguntó.

"¿Dónde está la floja de tu Aneue¡Ya se tardó de nuevo y tenemos trozos que reunir!"

"Ella está en…"

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"… ¡Ay, no!"

Dos femeninos gritos hicieron temblar las paredes en ese momento, llamando la atención de todos y hasta asustando al pobre de Buyo que dormía en un árbol no lejos de allí. Tales bramidos venían de la cocina.

Inuyasha, actuando casi por reflejo, corrió hacia la puerta, listo para eliminar la amenaza que fuese en cosa de segundos, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Sota. Ambos tropezaron el uno con el otro y casi derriban la puerta de quicio cuando ambos intentaron abrirla.

Al salir, Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-youkai y hacer toda clase de genuflexiones para no chocar contra el abuelito de Kagome, quien también '_corría'_ (tan rápido como puede correr un abuelito de su edad) a ver que era lo que pasaba. El hanyou no quería ser culpable de una cadera rota.

Al abuelo Higurashi casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Inuyasha viniéndosele encima y haciendo lo imposible por no caerse encima de él. Luego de que se quedaran viendo fijo unos instantes, le hizo una venia al hanyou y resumieron su loca carrera.

Sota los ignoró y pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por el lado de ellos, para ver si podía llegar a tiempo, pero cuando iba a media escalera, Inuyasha lo alzó por el cuello y lo puso detrás de sí, murmurando algo parecido a _'¡puede ser peligroso!'_. El abuelo, ayudándose con su bastón y ya a medio recuperar del susto que le había dado Inuyasha, también hizo a Sota a un lado con relativa facilidad.

Por fuera de la casa, podía escuchase al perro correr desde y hacia la cocina, dando unos increíblemente enfurecidos ladridos que en lenguaje perruno amenazaban a Inuyasha por si el caso que algo le pasara a sus queridos amos.

Poco antes de llegar a la cocina, Inuyasha desenvainó la Tetsusaiga, listo para cortar cualquier cosa que le pareciera mínimamente peligrosa en cosa de segundos… pero un bulto que salió disparado como bala de cañón de la cocina, se estrelló contra su cuerpo, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones debido al golpe, y le dio un abrazo mortal, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa. El bulto aullaba de miedo.

Inuyasha se hubiera caído de espaldas debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero esto no pasó, ya que otro bulto, que también gritaba como si el Armagedón se nos hubiera venido encima, lo abrazó segundos después que el primer bulto y también lo abrazó, lo cual le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

Algo le decía que sus oídos zumbarían por más de una semana.

El primer bulto pudo reconocerse como Kagome, y el segundo como su mama. Ambas continuaron gritando y abrazando peligrosamente al hanyou, como si no les importase que Inuyasha se estuviera quedando sordo por culpa de suya.

Honestamente, eso era lo que menos le importaba a Inuyasha. Lo que lo tenía más preocupado era cómo soltarse de forma delicada (para no terminar siendo 'sentado' por Kagome) para así recuperar el suministro de aire que le había sido cortado.

**"¡MÁTALA, MÁTALA, ES ENORME!"**

**"¡Y MUY DESAGRADABLE!"**

**"¡ES HORRIBLE!"**

**"¡ESTÁ ALLÍ DENTRO!"**

**"¡QUIERO ESA COSA FUERA DE MI COCINA!"**

Sota aprovechó ese caos para entrar en la cocina. La Sra. Higurashi soltó a Inuyasha y atajó a su hijo menor antes que pudiera entrar a la cocina. Madre e hijo sostuvieron una divertida lucha de egos. Kagome, aprovechando el espacio que su madre había dejado libre, y medio muerta de pánico, se encaramó arriba de Inuyasha y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

**"¡MÁTALA, MÁTALA, MÁTALA POR FAVOR!"**

**"¡YA BASTA!" **Dicho esto, el abuelo cerró los ojos y adquirió una pose muy digna y noble.

Se produjo de pronto un silencio tan sepulcral que hubiera bastado para asustar al mismísimo Naraku. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que el abuelo podía gritar de ese modo y de forma tan imperativa? Para ser tan viejito, y tan delicado del corazón como era, parecía extraño y hasta improbable que pudiera alzar su voz unos cuantos decibeles sin poner en riesgo su salud.

Pero lo hizo y dio resultado. El abuelo golpeó el piso con su bastón dos veces, ganando un aura de autoridad. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kagome (que seguí encaramada arriba de Inuyasha).

"Primero que nada: Kagome, cariño, suelta a Inuyasha y deja que el pobre respire." Le ordenó con su voz de abuelito de siempre.

Kagome miró hacia Inuyasha, quien estaba de un bonito color púrpura por la falta de oxígeno. Kagome se dio cuenta de su posición exacta y de inmediato soltó a Inuyasha y se puso roja como tomate.

"Oops. :_se encoge dulcemente de hombros_: Lo lamento."

":_respira__ profundo_¡Maldita Seas, Niña::_respira frenéticamente_¿Me quieres matar¡¡Casi Me Ahorcas!"

"Segundo." Añadió el abuelo, dando otro golpe de bastón. "¿Por qué todo este escándalo?"

Mala pregunta.

**"¡MÁTALA, MÁTALA, ES ENORME!"**

**"¡Y MUY DESAGRADABLE!"**

Los ladridos del perro se reanudaron de súbito y con nuevos bríos, como si quisieran enfatizar lo que sus amas querían decir.

**"¡ES HORRIBLE!"**

**"¡ESTÁ ALLÍ DENTRO!"**

**"¡QUIERO ESA COSA FUERA DE MI COCINA!"**

El abuelo e Inuyasha se miraron a la cara sin saber qué pensar, y luego miraron a madre e hija, que se abrazaban y gritaban sin poder ser capaces de explicar ni una sola cosa más.

En eso, Sota se había escapado y metido dentro de la cocina, lo que causó que su madre gritara aún más fuerte. Suspirando molesto, Inuyasha envainó la Tetsusaiga (ya que era evidente que ningún monstruo sediento de sangre humana saldría por esa puerta) y se dispuso a entrar a la cocina para ver cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo.

Pero Sota salió antes que Inuyasha entrase a la cocina, dándoles la espalda a quienes esperaban fuera, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos Madre e hija saltaron detrás de Inuyasha cuando el sonriente Sota se dio la vuelta, revelando el contenido de sus manos.

… allí, un precioso ejemplar de tarántula, tan grande como era la mano de Sota, movía sus ocho piernas de forma lenta y calculada. Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por detrás de las cabezas del Abuelo y de Inuyasha, al tiempo que tuvieron que evitar una caída al más puro estilo anime.

"Okaasan… :_felicidad extrema_¿Puedo conservarla¿Puedo, Puedo? La compré ayer en la tienda de mascotas¡Es genial! La llamé…"

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

_Media hora después_.

El hanyou estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas y brazos en el sofá que había en la salita. Había dos algodones en sus oídos, que Kagome había entibiado con una linterna, para aliviarle el dolor. Inuyasha no se veía nada feliz, de hecho, estaba más que molesto. Kagome estaba sentada junto a él, entibiando más algodones.

"… Este… ¿Te duelen mucho, Inuyasha?" Le preguntó Kagome al cabo de unos momentos. La chica parecía culpable.

"Feh. ¿Tu que crees?"

Kagome suspiró y decidió concentrarse en los algodones. Tal parecía que se iban a tardar un poquito más en regresar al Sengoku.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Para quienes leyeron la versión en inglés, se habrán dado cuenta que mis traducciones al castellano difieren un poco. Bueno, es para que sean un poquito diferentes eso es todo. Además, es una bonita forma de explorar distintos finales para las mismas situaciones¿o no? **DEJEN REVIEW**

**Aneue:** Honorable Hermana Mayor.

**_No hubo arañas, hanyou, perros o humanos lastimados_**

**_durante_****_ la producción de este fic…._**

_…bueno…_

_Inuyasha y el perro tuvieron un dolor de oídos, sobretodo Inuyasha que sufrió una jaqueca y principio de asfixia, pero por fortuna no me demandaron…_

_¡Estos dos si que son buena leche!_


	3. ¡Despierta, Niña!

**N/A:** ¡Aaah, C'est la Vie! Espero que estos OneShots les gusten mucho… sobre todo este, que está inspirado por mi bella hermana.

Inuyasha y los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen.

_Advertencia:_

_Determinadas situaciones pueden dar lugar a malas interpretaciones y hay cierto vocabulario soez por parte de Inuyasha._

**"¡Despierta, Niña!"**

"Inuyasha¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

Casi saltó medio kilómetro cuando la voz de Kagome resonó como si viniera de la ultratumba, logrando despertarlo efectiva y completamente. ¿Cómo Rayos Kagome Se Había Enterado Que Se Estaba Pegando Una Siesta en SU Árbol y en el tiempo presente? Recuperando la compostura, Inuyasha la miro con cautela.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No te voy a morder¿Puedes bajar para que podamos hablar?"

Kagome le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y el hanyou decidió saltar al suelo. Una vez frente a frente con la miko, se cruzó de brazos y la miró como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Tu no muerdes, Kagome. Ladras, pero no muerdes." Le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

"¿Cómo tú?" Fue la respuesta de la miko, quien le sostuvo la amable sonrisa.

":_vena__ resalta_:"

":_risita_: Discúlpame… Bueno¿Puedo pedirte un favorcito?" Insistió Kagome, poniendo cara de perrito, juntando sus manos bajo su mentón como si estuviera rezando, para lograr un efecto más acabado. "¡Por Favor! Significa mucho para mi!" Añadió y el hanyou se encogió de hombros."

"Habla."

"¿Me puedes despertar mañana antes del amanecer¿Cómo a las 5:30 am? Yo sé que te despiertas siempre a esa hora… ¿Podrías despertarme?"

"¿Qué hay de esa cosa que te despierta siempre?"

"Se le gastaron las pilas."

"Oh. :_piensa_:… Seguro¿por qué no?… :_arquea una ceja_¿Para qué quieres levantarte tan temprano? Deberías descansar, siempre te estás quejando que estás cansada y anoche apagaste las luces bien pasado el plenilunio."

":_se rasca el cuello_: Bueno, este, estaba estudiando, sabe, y… ¡Un Momento¿¿Cómo Sabes Eso¿¿Me Estabas Acaso Espiando?"

"¡NO Te Estaba Espiando!" Se apresuró a decir Inuyasha a su favor, moviendo las manos frente a él. "Desperté a la mitad de la noche, y vi que aún estabas despierta¡Eso es todo!"

El hanyou sostuvo la respiración por varios segundos, en espera del inminente 'Osuwari'… que nunca llegó. Kagome se sonrojó un poco y emitió una risilla nerviosa; luego, le sujetó de un brazo y corrió con él hacia el interior de la casa.

Kagome no había activado el hechizo de sumisión porque estaba de un increíble buen humos y sentía feliz ante el mundo. Tan contenta y jovial estaba que Inuyasha decidió no tentar su suerte: después de too, el temperamento de Kagome era conocido por ser peligrosamente cambiable.

Sin dejar de arrastrar a Inuyasha, Kagome entró en la casa y corrió hasta la sala de estar, en donde Sota y el abuelito Higurashi se peleaban por el dominio del control remoto. Kagome dejó a Inuyasha allí, mientras se iba a la cocina. Sota saludó al hanyou con mucho entusiasmo, y el anciano le hizo una seña con la cabeza, que Inuyasha contestó a regañadientes. En eso, Kagome reapareció y preguntó.

"¿Han visto a Okaasan por aquí?"

"Está en el estudio, mi niña." Respondió el abuelito.

"Gracias abuelito." Dijo Kagome antes de desaparecer una vez más, detrás de otra puerta, dejando a Inuyasha en compañía de su familia una vez más.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el abuelo decidió hablar.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Inuyasha?"

"Este… Kagome me preguntó si podía despertarla mañana antes del amanecer." Explicó en pocas palabras. El abuelo y Sota lo miraron con absoluta admiración. "¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"Neechan te pidió que la despertaras… ¿_Y Aceptaste_ así **sin más**!" Le preguntó Sota sin poder creer sus oídos. "Héroe…"

"¿Cuál es el chiste?" Preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido. El anciano le clavó la mirada unos momentos, al tiempo que su opinión del joven hanyou exploraba nuevas alturas.

"¡Qué Muchacho Más Valiente y Bueno!" Dijo al cabo de mucho escrutinio. "Rezaré por ti y por tu integridad, muchacho." Añadió de todo corazón.

Ante tal afirmación, Inuyasha dio las gracias al tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas en señal de confusión. Una de sus orejas se sacudió.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_5:20 am en punto._**

El hanyou abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó en punta de pies hasta la cama de Kagome, haciendo silenciosos ruidos de perro al interior de su garganta para darse ánimos. Se acercó más a la niña y maldijo su suerte: si no tenía cuidado, arruinaría el alegre humor de Kagome y eso no le hacía chiste bajo ningún punto de vista.

Antes de proceder a despertarla, observó a la miko durmiente con una tierna expresión en el rostro. Kagome dormía pacíficamente y se veía particularmente bonita: respiró hondo para captar mejor su olor y se sintió muy calmado. ¡Oh, Como Adoraba Su Olor! Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no reír cuando recordó cierta ocasión en la cual se había acercado demasiado a ella mientras dormía y que le había cacheteado de improviso. Por eso mantenía su cara alejada de sus manos. Inuyasha puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una ligera sacudida.

"Kagome, son las…"

**¡PUÑETAZO!**

Sin advertencia previa, el puño de Kagome se conectó en forma violenta con el mentón de Inuyasha, quien cayó de espaldas, totalmente sorprendido por dicha acción. En menos de un suspiro, el hanyou estaba de pie, sosteniendo su mentón y con más de una vena resaltando en su frente. Le echó una fría mirada a la miko: estaba por darle a conocer lo que pensaba cuando…

… Descubrió que Kagome seguía durmiendo como un bebé, y que se veía aún más bonita con esa sonrisa tan preciosa. La luz de luna, que entraba por la ventana, le acariciaba el rostro y como que eso hacía que el efecto fuera completo. Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, se acercó a Kagome, le sujetó el hombro con fuerza y la sacudió, esta vez no tan gentilmente.

"¡Kagome, Despierta!" Le ordenó.

Con flojera, la miko abrió los ojos.

**¡CACHETADA, CACHETADA!**

Y volvió a dormirse.

Inuyasha se sujetó ambas mejillas con las manos y miró hacia Kagome sin saber qué pensar o hacer. Gruño un poco más alto. Sujetó a Kagome por los hombros y la sacudió, esta vez no con tanta delicadeza.

"¡Despierta, Niña!"

Kagome se sentó de improviso, dándole de paso un buen susto, y lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

"Hola." Dijo de forma muy extraña.

":_pestañeo, pestañeo_¿Hola?"

"…"

"¿Kagome?"

Y la chica volvió a acostarse, se acurrucó entre las mantas y murmuró una serie de palabra ininteligibles… sólo para quedarse dormida de nuevo. Al ver esto, Inuyasha se rascó la nuca y sacudió las orejas. Se agachó y le dio un par de topecitos en el hombro: comenzaba a preocuparse.

"¿Oi, Kagome¿Estás despierta?"

Y allí fue cuando comenzó su pesadilla. A la velocidad del rayo, Kagome sujetó la mano del hanyou con fuerza inusitada, y posteriormente a eso, abrazó el resto de su brazo.

"¡Kagome¡Suéltame!"

Inuyasha intentó liberarse del agarre de Kagome, pero la miko no lo soltó. Esto dio inicio a una curiosa mini-lucha. De dónde Kagome había sacado tanta fuerza, estaba más allá de su comprensión.

"¡Maldita Sea, Niña¡Suelta. Mi. Brazo!"

Pero por más empeño que Inuyasha ponía en liberarse, Kagome le sujetaba con más fuerza, y en vista que no lo soltaban, el hanyou intentó de todo, incluso la botó de la cama y la regresó a esta sin que la miko siquiera gruñese. Por unos segundos consideró la posibilidad de morderla, pero la perspectiva de un doloroso 'osuwari' le hizo desistir de la idea.

"¡**DEJAME IR**!"

Inuyasha siguió en su intento de soltarse, lo que fue para peor. En sus sueños, Kagome comenzó a pelear con él y en algún momento y de alguna forma, el hanyou terminó completamente encima de Kagome, siendo abrazado fuertemente por ella, y con problemas para respirar bien. Inuyasha se puso más rojo que un tomate cuando se dio cuenta que suposición era más que comprometedora, y se puso a rezar con todas sus fuerzas al Kami que anduviese cerca para que la miko siguiera dormida, porque si Kagome llegaba a despertar en ese momento… y lo encontrara tan cual… podía ver en su futuro cercano una silla de ruedas.

Inuyasha sentía como si su corazón se hubiera ido a vivir al lado de sus orejas, ya que podía escuchar sus rápidos latidos y como la sangre le subía al rostro a toda velocidad. Temió una hemorragia nasal. Inuyasha intentó levantarse, pero para su horror, Kagome le abrazó la cintura con las piernas. Ahora Inuyasha temía un desmayo. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y testarudez, el hanyou hizo lo imposible por soltarse, dando como resultado, otra mini-lucha en la cual los movimientos daban cabida a una muy mala interpretación de épicas proporciones, con dolorosas consecuencias.

Una vez más, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que si alguien llegase a entrar por esa puerta y lo encontrara así… era perro muerto.

"¡**MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA**!"

Finalmente, logró soltarse. Inuyasha se cayó de la cama sin darse cuenta que Kagome aún tenía su brazo preso. Por el momento no le importó: lo único que el hanyou quería era calmar su rabiosa presión arterial y recuperar el aliento.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Inuyasha quiso recuperar su brazo… sólo para descubrir que este aún era víctima de la dormida Kagome. Sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada si se ponía a forcejear de nuevo con la miko, Inuyasha intentó una nueva estrategia: remover su mano lentamente… lo llevó a la práctica… comenzó a mover su mano con cuidado… se detuvo… la miko seguía dormida… comenzó una vez más…

"…notvayyas. keromcho." Murmuró Kagome entre otras palabras que no tenían sentido.

¿Qué fue eso?

"¿Kagome¿Dijiste algo?"

"amomucho… ati. Kiero… amoati." Susurró de nuevo.

"¿Tu… amas¿A-a quién…?"

"inuchan." Dijo Kagome muy claro, con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba la almohada y seguía diciendo cosas que nadie entendía.

Inuyasha pestañeó confundido varias veces ante esta afirmación. Él sabía que en ese estado de la conciencia, las personas no mentían, pero ¿había oído bien o había sido su imaginación?…

"¡Inuyasha!" Dijo de pronto Kagome rápidamente y sentándose al mismo tiempo. Al pobre hanyou casi le da un infarto al miocardio… eso y si mencionar que la miko aún tenía su mano bien sujeta y que ahora, por la repentina acción, estaba en una posición poco natural.

"Notvayyas… kedatekonmigo… conmigo. Teamo."

":_inocente_¿M-me amas¿No quieres que me vaya?"

"hai. Kontodomikorazón… teamo ati… amo… :_bostezo_:"

Kagome lo dejó ir y se puso de pie. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero estaban demasiado vidriosos para que estuviera despierta: eran ojos de sonámbula. Inuyasha la miró, genuinamente preocupado y confundido como nunca antes lo había estado. Kagome le fijó la mirada y se acercó hacia él. Antes que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, Kagome se puso en punta de pie y lo besó en los labios por exactamente medio segundo…

… Luego se dejó caer en la cama, se acurrucó contra las mantas y suspiró de felicidad. Inuyasha, por su parte, se quedó congelado en el sitio. Fijó los ojos en la muralla que había frente a él y se rozó los labios con los dedos. No sabía qué pensar del beso… y comenzó a angustiarse al no saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Observó a la miko de reojo, con un millón de sentimientos encontrados y con la certeza más que clara que su acelerado corazón estaba latiendo de lo más cómodo junto a sus oídos.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama de Kagome, sin perder de vista a la joven y durmiente miko.

¡**PUÑETAZO**!

Kagome, al acomodarse en sus sueños, le dio otro puñetazo hanyou, que esta vez dio en el ojo. Inuyasha cayó sobre sus posaderas y emitió un más que audible gruñido de perro molesto. Se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo, con más de una vena resaltando tanto en su rostro como en sus puños. Enseñó los dientes y dio un paso hacia Kagome.

¡**PATADA**!

Por desgracia, esta vez no fue agredido por las manos de Kagome, sino que por su pie, y el área afectada no fue precisamente su rostro o panza, sino que su… :_ahem_:.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo sujetando su entrepierna, retorciéndose de dolor, con los ojos cruzados y llenos de lágrimas, diciendo a viva voz una serie de creativas maldiciones y palabrotas que habrían hecho que un marinero experimentado lo mirara con la boca abierta y lleno de vergüenza.

Cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, Inuyasha se levantó a sí mismo del suelo y se acercó a Kagome con toda la intención de levantarla en viandas, llevarla hasta el baño y darle una ducha bien fría como buenos días. Le clavó una fiera mirada, llena de indignación…

… mirada que pronto se convirtió sólo en una tranquila mirada, para pasar luego a ser una mirada gentil. Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella. Sin duda, esta niña humana era muy loca, pero era tan bonita, tan preciosa para él, tan amable, tan…

¿… en qué momento había comenzado a acariciarle el rostro¿En Qué Momento Kagome Había Abierto Los Ojos? Inuyasha casi entra en pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer la miko ahora¿Le iba a caer a quiños¿A chipotes¿Le iba a caer a patadas¿¿**Qué**?

La niña bostezó y se estiró, desperezando sus músculos y le dirigió una amable y amplia sonrisa.

"¡Buenos Días, Inuyasha¡Gracias por despertarme!" le dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba de nuevo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj. "5:35 am. ¡Genial¡Justo a tiempo¡Arigato Inuyasha!"

":_desconfiado, confundido_¿De nada?"

"¡Mmmmmm::_bostezo_: Podría despertarme de este modo cualquier día. No sabía que eras tan dulce para despertar personas. La verdad es que tenía miedo que me fueras a meter bajo la ducha helada, tal como hace mi mamá. Deberías despertarme más seguido.

"¿Estás despierta, Kagome¿_REALMENTE_ despierta?"

"¡Por Supuesto::_de pie_: Bueno, mejor me visto. :_a Inuyasha_: Si me esperas en la cocina, haré panqueques para que desayunes. :**n.n**: Recuerdo que el otro día me dijiste que querías probarlos ¿Está bien?"

"Seguro."

"…"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué haces¡Sal de mi cuarto que me voy a vestir::_lo empuja hacia afuera_: Ya estás aprendiendo los malos hábitos de Miroku-sama. Vamos¡Sal Fuera!" Le dijo Kagome con juguetona alegría.

"¡Ya voy, Ya Voy!"

Lo siguiente que vio Inuyasha fue la puerta de Kagome cerrándose frente a sus narices. Gimió para sí y retrocedió un par de pasos. Emitió un silencioso bufido y sacudió su cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ni de chiste volvía a despertar a Kagome en lo que le quedaba de vida.

"¡Maldita sea¡Menudo Desastre¿Qué pasó con mi cama que está tan desordenada?" Inuyasha se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a Kagome decir eso tras la puerta. El hanyou sintió como si le echaran encima un balde de agua fría y se apresuró en llegar a la cocina, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Kagome era una niña muy rara. A él no le venían con cuentos.

Eso era divertido.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**


	4. La Presa

**N/A:** Como si traducir mis fics no fuera suficiente, por aquí les traigo algunos OneShots que nada tienen que ver con la serie 'Mikami'. Espero que los estén disfrutando. Estos post son parte de una mudanza de fics, que aún está en curso.

Inuyasha y personajes asociados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. NO estoy ganando dinero con esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Oneshot__ muy cortito a la vista._

**"La Presa."**

Su presa estaba justo frente a sus mismísimos ojos. Desprotegida. Absolutamente descuidada. Se acercó con cautela, con todos sus agudos sentidos concentrados en la tarea. Se detuvo. No muy lejos de la misma, y oteó sus alrededores sin siquiera mover un cabello.

La mujer estaba distraída en otros asuntos, el anciano reprendía al muchacho, que poco caso le hacía. Nadie vigilaba aquella valiosa presa, y lo más importante… nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Ni siquiera _ella_. Esta era su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la presa una vez más, y dio otro cauteloso paso, quedando ya al alcance de su mano.

Tan concentrado estaba, que parecía que lo único que existía en el mundo, además de él, era su presa. Sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella; se relamió los labios con cierta impaciencia. Ya casi podía saborearla… unos pocos centímetros más… Un poco Más… y sería toda suya…

Estiró ambos brazos para asir su presa, y comenzó a reclamarla para sí con un cuidado de cirujano, pero…

… La mamá de Kagome le acarició la cabeza y lo despeinó con ternura en el último momento. Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes y miró hacia arriba con cara de cachorrito regañado. La Sra. Higurashi le sonreía maternalmente.

"Inuyasha, cariño: si quieres pastel, tan sólo pídeme un trozo."

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** ¡Les dije que era muy cortito! Espero nada más que haya creado el efecto que quería.** ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Mamá Aprehensiva

**N/A**: Sólo un par de cosillas: como la Sra. Takahashi aún no dice como se llama la mamá de Kagome, quise ponerle un nombre para no tener que llamarla 'mamá de Kagome' o 'Sra. Higurashi', pero mi musa de nombres se fue y no la encuentro... **¬¬**... así que bueno, así es la vida, no le puse nombre... ignoradme. Si este fic merece ser alabado, me dicen, y si merece ser quemado y borrado de la memoria de la humanidad, también me dicen: prometo que no les va a doler.

En fin, Inuyasha y todos los personajes relacionados al manga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a toda aquella empresa que haya pagado por los derechos de autor, entre los cuales, NO me incluyo...

... Y No, no estoy ganando dinero con esto.

**"Mamá Aprehensiva."**

Inuyasha entró a la habitación de Kagome, dispuesto a llevársela a su lado del pozo, sin importar nada, ni siquiera la triste perspectiva de una espalda muy adolorida y que no lo dejaría dormir bien durante varias noches: era mucho tiempo desperdiciado y un par de 'sits' valían la pena... pero, Kagome no estaba allí. Buscó a su alrededor y olfateó el aire. Su aroma lo rodeaba, obvio, era su habitación, pero era viejo por algunas horas. De pronto, oyó algo justo afuera, como si alguien se hubiese tropezado y tirado algo al suelo.

Olvidando toda precaución (o mucha curiosidad), abrió la puerta repentinamente. Frente a él, la Sra. Higurashi, quien recogía un montón de fotos, libros y cajas del suelo, chilló tan fuerte como le fue posible en cuanto le vio.

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"¡Tranquila, Señora, Soy Yo¡Cálmese!" Dijo Inuyasha, tratando de calmarla, al tiempo que movía sus manos frenéticamente. Se sentó en el suelo cuando dejó de gritar. "¡Ahora sé de quien heredó Kagome sus pulmones!" Dijo con cuidado.

Por experiencia, sabía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Kagome, que no era buena idea asustar a la Sra. Higurashi. Además, y por alguna extraña razón, prefería tenerla como aliado... no podía explicarlo, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

"¡Por Kami, Inuyasha¿NO sabes que puedes matar a una persona así?" Lo regañó bastante molesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Ya te vas a llevar a Kagome de su casa otra vez?... ¡Argh¡No sé ni para qué te pregunto si ya sé que a eso vienes!"

"Feh... entonces¿Dónde está esa hija suya?"

"En el colegio, como debe ser¿dónde más?" Dijo la Sra. Higurashi, aún medio enojada. Ella volvió a recoger cosas del suelo, e Inuyasha aprovechó la ocasión para acercársele.

"¿Qué tiene ese lugar de especial? Kagome siempre me deja solito para ir allá y realmente no le veo el chiste a ese lugar." Dijo al aire, mientras recogía una fotografía. "¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó inocentemente; a la Sra. Higurashi le cambió la cara por completo y olvidó de pronto todo el mal humor.

"¿Te gusta esa fotografía?" Preguntó llena de alegría. "Esa es mi Kagome, creo que tenía un par de horas de vida. Y el señor que la sostiene... era su papá." La cara de la mujer se suavizó mucho. Tomó la fotografía de las manos de Inuyasha y la miró tiernamente. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Inuyasha-kun?"

"Si eso la hace feliz..." Contestó Inuyasha sin ponerle mucha atención... la verdad es que estaba más distraído mirando lo linda que Kagome había sido de bebé. "_Me pregunto si sus cachorritos serán así de bonitos_." Pensó de pronto.

"Me hará feliz." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi, no muy contenta ante el distraimiento de Inuyasha. "¿Puedo hacerte la pregunta o no?"

"Mande." Dijo Inuyasha, aterrizando otra vez. La Sra. Higurashi se puso de pie, con un montón de cosas en sus brazos. El Hanyou la imitó y se encontró con que de pronto, la mamá de Kagome lo miraba directo a los ojos.

"Cada vez que mi niñita cruza por el pozo hacia tu tiempo, quizás porque has venido por ella o por su propia voluntad de ir… bueno… yo… me pongo muy ansiosa." Comenzó la Sra. Higurashi. "Verás, yo quiero que mi niña cumpla sus sueños, y que haga muchas cosas buenas en su vida, me ha contado cosas muy bellas y hermosas de ese lugar, pero… No sé que tan peligroso pueda ser allá donde va, y siempre me cuenta cosas horribles y peligrosas cuando vuelve… mira, siempre sido muy aprehensiva con mis niños, sobretodo después de..."

"¿Después de qué?" Interrumpió Inuyasha algo inquieto. La Sra. Higurashi se mordió el labio.

"En tu tiempo... ella ¿corre riesgos?"

Esa pregunta por poco hace que Inuyasha cayera al suelo. ¿Cómo se supone que eso debe responderse?

"Feh… bueno… si me pregunta, Kagome grita tan fuerte como Ud. señora." Dijo intentando animarla en algo, usando las mejores palabras que se le ocurrieron. La Sra. Higurashi se sonrojó un poco. "Mis orejas saben que digo la verdad."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta, jovencito?"

"Siempre la estoy cuidando, Nunca Permitiré Que Algo Malo Le Ocurra, no me lo perdonaría… Er… digo… ¡**TODOS** la cuidamos MUY bien¡NO Sólo Yo: no se preocupe más por Kagome-chan." Sentenció finalmente el Hanyou.

"Eso es cierto, Kagome siempre me dice lo mismo." Comentó la Sra. Higurashi al cabo de un rato, luego sonrió traviesamente. "Y también me ha dicho lo dispuesto que estás ahí para rescatarla… de youkais peligrosos que siempre quieren secuestrar a mi niña." Añadió con dulzura. Inuyasha se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, algo avergonzado... por supuesto, su expresión se endureció en cosa de segundos.

"Cierto... Pero Kagome Siempre Tiene Toda La Culpa Por Meterse En Problemas¡¡NO se queda donde le digo y Siempre Se Está Metiendo En El Camino De Todo¡Y Claro...!."

"Veo que te preocupas muchísimo por ella. Es bastante obvios que la quieres mucho." Le interrumpió la Sra. Higurashi sonriendo. Nuestro Hanyou favorito se puso rojo como tomate, sin saber si sentir alegría o rabia.

¡Ah! El Amor...

"**¡NO es VERDAD!**" Exclamó alzando la voz. "¡No La Quiero¡El Único Interés Que Tengo En Ella Es Que Puede Sentir Los Malditos Pedazos De La Joya Shikon!" La mamá de Kagome lo ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó a peinarle el flequillo.

"Seguro." Le dijo maternalmente, con una cierta nota de ironía. "Ella te quiere mucho a ti¿sabías, Te ama mucho y se preocupa a rabiar por ti... quizás por eso se pone en el camino de todo." Dijo con misterio. "Aunque se vea peligroso."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Inuyasha involuntariamente. "¡Argh! Este… **¡NO ME IMPORTA!** ¿A quien podría importarle?" Se corrigió en vano.

"Quisiera pedirte un favor, jovencito." Dijo la mamá de Kagome con suavidad. "No la trates mal, te ama mucho y su corazón es muy frágil, igual que el mío: Kagome es muy sensible, sabes, y como mamá que soy, me doy cuenta que mi niña daría su vida por verte feliz, créeme en lo que te digo… y por favor… No te trates mal tampoco, no seas tan orgulloso: no hay nada de malo en querer a alguien. Intenta escuchar tu corazón."

Inuyasha asintió sin haber comprendido ni la mitad de lo que la mamá de Kagome acababa de decir (Bueno… la verdad entendió, pero digamos la parte conciente de su mente decidió dejar el 'memo' a un lado para poder meditarlo después), y mientras asentía con la cabeza, decidió que a partir de ese día en adelante, todas las mujeres Higurashi eran MUY extrañas. ¡Hombres!

"Supongo." Respondió Inuyasha aún algo confundido. De pronto, y sin previo aviso o tiempo de meditar en las palabras de la mamá de Kagome, todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo apareció casi por arte de magia en sus brazos. "¡**HEY**!"

"Ahora jovencito: sé algo útil en la vida y ayúdame con estas cajas. Sígueme… a propósito." La mamá de Kagome se detuvo en seco y se le acercó con cara de súbita preocupación. "¿Estás comiendo como Kami manda¿Te estás alimentando bien?" Le preguntó, tocándole la frente.

"Sí… ¿por?" Preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido.

":_angustia__ de madre_: Te ves muy delgado... ¡Ay Kami¡Mírate¡Estás muy Pálido¡¡Tú NO Estás Comiendo Bien! Pero Claro, con toda esa comida chatarra que Kagome se lleva eso no me sorprende… ¡Podrías estar necesitando vitaminas en este momento!" Declaró la Sra. Higurashi mientras se aseguraba que Inuyasha no estuviera enfermo. A nuestro Hanyou gruñón le habría encantado hacer algo al respecto, pero… tenía las manos ocupadas :_u.u_:. "Suficiente: A partir de hoy, Kagome se lleva comida saludable, nutritiva y balanceada o me cambio el nombre. ¿Desayunaste algo¿Algo nutritivo, como un vaso de leche¡Esa Niña Me Va A Escuchar¡Por Kami Sama¡¡Estás TAN Pálido¿Seguro no te duele la cabeza, mi niño?"

"¡**SOY PÁLIDO**! Oyaji era un Inu-Taiyoukai **_BLANCO_**." Protestó Inuyasha algo confundido ante ese despliegue de maternidad del cuál hacía años que no era víctima. La Sra. Higurashi lo agarró de una oreja y lo arrastró a la cocina, con todo el montón de cosas que tenía en los brazos. "¡**HEY**!" Protestó de nuevo, en vano. "_Ahora me explico muchas cosas_." Pensó.

"¡Nada¡Estos niños de hoy en día, no saben como comer! Ahora mismo podrás estar enfermo y necesitando Kami sabe qué proteínas: Vas a Almorzar aquí Y **NO** vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que **TE ACABES TODA LA COMIDA**. ¡Y Vas A Estar De Acuerdo¡¡Y No Te Vas A Escapar A Tu Tiempo!... **AY KAMI**. ¿Cuándo Fue La Última Vez Que Te Lavaste Las Orejas¡Aaayyyy¡Mira Esa Mugre en Tu Cuello¡Esto Sí Que No¡Primero Tomas Un Baño!"

"¡**PERO**…!"

"¡**NADA DE PEROS**! Si nadie les pone atención a como comen estos niños, podrían caer muertos por desnutrición en cualquier momento…"

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Por si acaso... las oraciones escritas _así_ son pensamientos.

Sólo Por Si Acaso.

**Oyaji**: Forma despectiva de dirigirse al padre de uno.


	6. ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!

**N/A: **Sigo con los OneShots. Tengan en cuenta que estos son de los primeros fics que subí, así que poca lógica hacen. Pero fueron escritos con cariño y eso es lo que cuenta. Las respuestas a reviews no firmadas podrán encontrarlas en mi profile.

Por supuesto, Inuyasha no me pertenece.

"**¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!"**

Mi mamá estaba muy enojada esta vez.

Bueno, con este tremendo corte en mi pobre brazo (cortesía de Fluffy) y todos estos raspones no me sorprende. Además, ni la culpo, si yo fuera mi mamá, ya me habría infartizado. Lo simpático es que no parecía estar enojada ni con Inuyasha (que me trajo a casa), ni conmigo. Está enojada con nosotros dos por ser descuidados: nos regañó y jaló de las orejas al mismo tiempo… y luego nos castigó a ambos…

¡Uff! ¡Gajes del oficio!

Ahora heme aquí, en la Sala de Emergencias, a las 3:30 am, esperando por el próximo pediatra disponible (¡Que Pena Me Da! ¿Alguien me puede explicar POR QUÉ Tengo que ver a un pediatra?), sin saber como RAYOS LE VOY A HACER para explicar esta herida… 'Me caí de la bicicleta' ya no es una excusa viable, pese a mi mamá la dijo en la entrada: o sea, alguien con más de dos dedos de frente se preguntaría que hacía en la condenada bicicleta a las 3:30 am. :_suspiro_: Mi mamá está afuera esperando, algo gruñona, pero preocupada por mi, y mi pobre bracito me duele mucho :_llora_: ¡Kami-sama! ¡Esto Duele y Arde Mucho!… :_enojo:_: ¡Maldito Seas, Fluffy! ¡¡Espero que tengas una **Lenta** Y **Dolorosa** Muerte!

¿Huh? Parece que ahí viene el doctor…

"¿Accidente de Bicicleta? Feh. Aburrido." Esa voz… "¿¿Quién Miércoles Deja que Su Hijo Salga en Bicicleta a las 3 de la mañana?"

Esa voz me suena conocida…

El doctor entra a esta salita de espaldas hacia a mi, mientras lee mi expediente con interés de doctor. Ahora se da la vuelta y… :**_OoO_**: **¡¡MADRE TERESA!**

":_pánico_: **¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" ¡¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ¡¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!

¿¿Qué Hace Sesshomaru Vestido De Doctor?

":**_O.o_**: ¿¡¿¡Qué Estás Haciendo Aquí!" Me parece que la sorpresa es mutua. Sesshomaru pregunta bastante sorprendido, pero sin perder la compostura. "No, olvida eso: ¿¡¿¡Cómo Es Que TÚ Estás Aquí?"

"¿¿YO? ¿¿Qué Estás Haciendo TÚ Aquí? ¡¡Carnicero Psicópata!"

"¡Pregunté Primero! Soy tu doctor, así que responde… :_sorprendido_: por raro que esto suene…"

Levanto mi brazo lastimado y lo dirijo una mirada sarcástica.

"¿¿Te Acuerdas de Casualidad de **esto**?" Le pregunto. Él se cruza de brazos y me mira con desdeño.

":_irónico_: Entonces. Un 'Accidente' de 'Bicicleta'." Me dice luego de una eternidad de silencio profundo.

"¡Sal de aquí!"

"¿Por qué debería salir?"

"Porque no quiero que un asesino a sangre fría, que casi me saca el brazo, me atienda. ¡No Es La Primera Vez Que Intentas Matarme! ¿¿Qué Haces Aquí?"

"¿Estás Ciega, Mujer? Soy doctor."

Me niego a creer eso. Me pongo de pie e interpongo la camilla entre los dos. Estoy viendo los hechos, pero como que no proceso la información… además, prefiero estar segura. Cuando se trata con materiales volátiles, siempre hay que considerar la seguridad primero.

"Feh… Tienes razón. _Intenté_ matarte en más de una ocasión, pero eso es pasado: en el periodo Sengoku… Ahora, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?" Insiste, no muy feliz, pero muy calmo.

"¡No te cuento ni de chiste!"

"…"

"¡Sales Ahora O me pondré a Gritar '_Me Violan'_!"

":_calmado_: Entonces… la historia del Pozo era cierta."

:_boca_ _abierta_: Esto no me lo esperaba.

No me esperaba NADA de esto. ¿Cómo concibes a _Sesshomaru_ trabajando en la Sala de Emergencias? Mi cara debe ser demasiado obvia…

¿¿¿Quién Le Contó Sobre el Pozo?

"¿Quién…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién…?"

"Ayeka me lo contó algunos años después de que la Shikon No Tama fuera reunida. Tu misma lo acabas de confirmar." Sesshomaru levanta una ceja, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo. "No se supone que sepas eso." Bufa mientras se acerca hacia mi. "Por mientras::_mofa_: sé una Buena niña y deja que vea tu brazo."

"¡Ni En Broma! ¡En Serio que Quiero OTRO doctor! ¿Eres doctor? ¿O Mataste a mi doctor cuando me oliste y quieres terminar el trabajo?" Le pregunto de nuevo, enseñándole mi brazo otra vez. "¿**QUÉ** estás haciendo **TÚ** aquí por El Condenado Amor A Kami-sama?"

"Soy Pediatra de Emergencia."

…

No sé si romper a carcajadas o si ponerme a llorar.

"¡Por Supuesto! Tú, Lord '_mato-a-los-humanos-que-veo_' Sesshomaru es un _pediatra_." Sonríe de buena gana ante mi comentario.

"Tú si que no cambias, Neesan. Tienes razón, pero ese es mi pasado. Las personas, hanyous, youkais y taiyoukai incluidos, cambian. Algunos para bien, otros para mal. Tu misma lo dijiste una vez hace siglos."

":_desconfianza_: ¿Cambiaste?"

"¿Por qué no debería?"

"No respondes a mi pregunta."

"Es que preguntas mucho. Ahora, ¡Deja Que Vea Tu Maldito Brazo, Miko!"

"¡¡Quiero Otro Doctor!"

"Lo siento, pero a las 3:30 am, Este Sesshomaru es el único pediatra disponible y que está en turno. :_chequea_ _expediente_: Sólo tienes 15 años y 4 meses de edad, por lo tanto, **aún** eres menor de edad y entras en mi campo. Nada más agradece que no traje a ninguno de los estudiantes que andan por ahí a ver esto. ¡Deja Que Vea Tu Brazo!" Medio ladra como orden. Creo que se está impacientando.

:_suspiro_ _resignado_: ¿Alguien me puede explicar porqué estás cosas me pasan a mi? Sólo soy una chica de 15 años, con buenas notas y que quiere una vida como Kami-sama manda. Intenta alcanzar mi brazo, pero retrocedo. Gruñe y me mira autoritariamente… Vaya: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tienen el mismo par de ojos bonitos…

… Pero los ojos de Inuyasha son más bonitos y amables.

"Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho. No seas tan obcecada y deja que vea tu brazo." Me ordena en forma más amable. "Si te portas bien, te daré un paleta dulce: prometo que no te va a doler… _mucho_."

"¡**NO** Me Trates Así! ¡**NO** Soy Una Niña!"

"Entonces no actúes como tal."

:**_TT-TT_**: Eso si que pegó duro.

Sigo dudando, pero no me queda otra más que pasarle mi brazo. Debo pensar con la cabeza fría… o sea, tiene razón, nada le impedía matarme. Entra una enfermera y le pregunta a Sesshomaru si necesita ayuda. Este le pide una serie de cosas con nombres raros, vendajes y lo usual para este tipo de casos. La enfermera asiente y sale.

"¿Hace cuanto te lastimé?… no en años, sino en _horas_."

"Como hace 5 horas. :_fastidio_: Habría llegado más temprano, pero Inuyasha insistió en cargarme hasta aquí, y deja decirte que lo dejaste como trapero."

"… Lamento los inconvenientes."

¿Escuché bien? ¿Se disculpó o eso fue mi imaginación? ¡Que día más raro! Este es el día más raro desde que empecé con mis viajes al Sengoku.

…

"No importa. ¿Cómo es que… te convertiste en…?"

"¿Doctor? Feh. La necesidad de ver sangre y… también la necesidad de reparar en algo el daño causado como '_carnicero psicópata y asesino en serie_' como me acabas de describir."

":_disgusto_: ¡Eso es enfermizo!"

Sesshomaru levanta su mirada de mi herida y me mira a los ojos. Su mirada se ha suavizado mucho…

"Salvar vidas es más difícil que matarlas: hay más desafío, la misma cantidad de acción, hay más heridas de _batalla_ y cortes terroríficos, sobre todo aquí, en la Sala de Emergencias. Por cierto, viniste en un día calmado." Me dice con calma. "Por favor, no me malinterpretes: alguien muy especial para mí me lo sugirió cuando casi se muere en mis brazos… funciona bien, al menos para mí… y para otros también." Me dice con una calma que sé que esconde algún tipo de dolor. "Feh. Debí haber hecho esto antes." Añade para sí.

La misma enfermera regresa con las cosas que Sesshomaru le pidió y las coloca en una mesita cerca de él.

"¿Necesita ayuda, Dr. Nishi?"

"No hay problema. Me las puedo arreglar sólo."

La enfermera asiente con cautela y sale de la habitación. Le echo una mirada a mi 'doctor' con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Sesshomaru me sostiene la mirada.

"Esto es la anestesia local. Te va a doler al principio, pero no por mucho, así que no te pongas a llorar. Ten en mente que será apenas un pinchazo y que te has enfrentado a peores heridas." Da ese discurso, mientras me clava la aguja… … OOoouuch… "Supongo que mi hermanito está bien."

Me duele mucho… :_gime_:

"Va a sobrevivir." Le digo mientras veo como me cura el brazo y me cose la herida. Qué Tétrico. "Inuyasha está en mi casa, y mi abuelo le está ayudando con la HORRENDA HERIDA que le hiciste en el estómago: Mamá quería traerlo, pero n pudo… ¡**AYAYAY**!" Le explico.

"Sin chistar… Y eso que me dices no me sorprende. Inuyasha solo entra a la materni… :_ahem_: sólo viene cuando es estrictamente necesario: Detesta los hospitales."

¿Soy yo o estuvo a punto de decir 'maternidad'?… ¿¿Por qué Inuyasha querría entrar a la maternidad? Mejor ignoro eso.

"¿Realmente cambiaste de parecer?" Le pregunto de nuevo. "Es que se me hace muy raro verte como un _pediatra_. ¡Eso Si Que Es Un Cambio! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de estilo de vida? ¿Chibi-Rin-chan?"

El tipo me sonríe enigmáticamente… :**_O.O_**: ¡¡Anda la Osa! ¡Al cabo Que Si Sonríe!… pero no responde mi pregunta, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. ¡Que Raro! O sea… ser curada por el mismo tipo que casi me saca el brazo de cuajo. Parece que ya está listo… sip… ya terminó. Observa su trabajo y me hace algunas preguntas de rutina, mientras me da instrucciones. Luego llama a la enfermera y le pide que llame a mi mamá.

Si quieren un buen ejemplo de gente que cambia, pues tomen a Sesshomaru cualquier día de estos. Nada que ver con el frío príncipe de hace 500 años. Lo que no me cuadra es que tengo que huir del Fluffy del Sengoku y confiar en este Fluffy. Me pregunto qué pensará Inuyasha de este encuentro. ¡Tantas preguntas!

A propósito… Me asalta una duda.

"¿Quién es Ayeka?"

"Si te digo, arruinaré la sorpresa." Me dice tan calmadamente como le es posible y como si no tuviera mayor importancia… el problema es que eso me hace sentir aún más curiosa. "Si mi impulsivo hermanito te pregunta por mí y si insiste en que mi olor está sobre ti, nada más di 'Osuwaru'. Va a necesitar una inyección de antibióticos, pero eso lo voy conversar con tu Ofukuro. Va a necesitar analgésicos, pero el hanyou es particularmente sensible a ellos: para que deje de dar lata, muele un Tylenol y mézclalo con Leche chocolatada, para que no te de problemas. Eso debería bastar."

"Ok."

Por lo que veo… algunas cosas no cambian…

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**


	7. Una Mentirilla Blanca

**N/A**: Adoro mis OneShots… pese a que estos me están distrayendo de escribir mis otros proyectos (originales), pero qué más da… En fin, Espero que disfruten de este. Recuerden que esto se trata de una mudanza y un mega Reposteo

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para divertirme un rato, eso es todo.

"**Una Mentirilla Blanca."**

Hojo-kun observó al abuelito con algo de empatía y algo incrédulo. El anciano sacerdote Shinto asintió con la cabeza en un claro esfuerzo por reforzar su mentira, y esperando que el muchacho le diera pronto el regalo que le había traído a Kagome y que se fuera pronto, como otras veces. Pero antes que el abuelo se diera cuenta, la expresión de Hojo fue de una honesta incredulidad, más que de empatía.

"¿Mal de Chagas? ¿Es eso una enfermedad real?"

¡Argh! El abuelo observó al muchacho a medio congelar y con al expresión en blanco. Por primera vez Hojo dudaba de su palabra… lo que era una sorpresa: el muchacho que estaba de pie frente a él era la persona más crédula de la historia de la humanidad. ¡Por Cielo Santo! ¡Le había creído la vez que le dijo que Kagome se había curado milagrosamente de leucemia terminal porque le había dado una extraña forma de diabetes! No obstante, ahora dudaba de él.

Bueno, no le quedaba más que guardar apariencias.

"Así es muchacho. Tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿sabías? El Mal de Chagas es casi indetectable: no tiene cura, y :_sob, sob_: no sabemos cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a mi preciosa nietecita… :_sacude la cabeza_: podría caer muerta en cualquier momento… :_llora… para mejor efecto_: ¡Mi Pobre Nieta::_estalla_ _en lágrimas_: ¡¡NO ES JUSTO! Un padre no debe sobrevivir a su hijo Y **JAMÁS** a una nieta… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL DESTINO ES TAN CRUEL CON MIS DESCENDIENTES!"

":_consuela_ _al abuelo_: Ya, ya, ya pasó… no se preocupe, Higurashi-san, todo va a estar bien, ya verá."

":_llora_ _a moco tendido_:"

"Higurashi-san… disculpe que lo moleste con un tema tan delicado, pero ¿Cómo fue que a Kagome-san le dio el Mal de Chagas?" Insistió Hojo. Lo del Mal de Chagas le sonaba muy raro, y comenzaba a creer que el abuelo tan sólo quería… deshacerse de él.

El abuelo Higurashi recuperó la compostura en un santiamén y observó en dirección del pequeño hokora que contenía el pozo come-huesos. Si Kagome llegaba a aparecer en ese momento, tendría muchos problemas… pero mirando hacia el Hokora, tuvo una idea que capa salvara el día. ¡Que bueno que había hecho esa investigación el día anterior por el Internet! ¡Y que bueno que había aprendido finalmente a usar el aparato sin hacerlo pedazos!…

… Por que el Mal de Chagas es una enfermedad real, sólo demasiado rara y exótica, eso era todo.

"Tu sabes, muchacho, que Kagome-chan es… :_ahem_: una niña muy enfermiza. Es por esa razón que pasa mucho tiempo metida en ese Hokora… el pozo come-huesos tiene propiedades curativas, ¿lo sabías?"

"¡Oh Sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! Es por eso que el otro día, hace un par de meses, cuando entramos al Hokora, Kagome estaba escalando fuera del pozo, ¿o no?"

":_se_ _atraganta_: ¡¡CLARO!…Err… bueno. El Mal de Chagas es un virus o parásito, no recuerdo bien, que es trasmitido por este bicho parecido a la cucaracha… ¿cómo se llamaba? Déjame pensar… ¡Vinchuca! Ese es el nombre… y Bueno, este bicho vive a lo largo de la cordillera de los Andes básicamente… aunque se la ha visto en otros lugares, sitios arqueológicos, excavaciones, ya sabes."

"¡¿La Cordillera de los Andes! ¡¡Eso Es Sudamérica!"

"… Err… cierto, Sudamérica… Err…"

"¿Y Cómo Fue que esa Cucaracha llegó a Japón? ¡Estamos separados por Todo UN Hemisferio!"

":_se_ _encoge de hombros_: ¿Quién sabe? Turistas, empaques mal sellados, en fin… a ese bicho le gusta vivir en lugares oscuros y algo sucios, y, muy a mi pesar, el Hokora se llena de tierra todos los días. Es muy difícil mantenerlo limpio. Ese bicho se alimenta de sangre de mamífero, su mordida es imperceptible y la víctima nunca la siente… así es como trasmite el virus y es como creo que Kagome se infectó. La verdad, es que no estamos seguros cómo fue que la cucaracha esa llegó a nuestro templo."

":_triste_: Oh. ¿Está seguro que no tiene cura? Quizás::_optimismo_: Quizás si le ayudo con alguna pequeña investigación… o sea, Kagome se curó de la Leucemia en 3 días, sin trasplante, quimioterapia y sin perder cabello porque se bebió una ancestral poción, cuya receta estaba oculta entre los miles de pergaminos que tiene el templo…" Dijo Hojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

":_gota_ _de sudor_: Créeme, Hojo, muchacho, mi Nuera, Sota, Kagome y yo mismo hemos estado buscando por alguna poción sin éxito hasta ahora… Y recuerda que al archivo del Templo sólo podemos entrar quienes tenemos lazos de sangre con los fundadores y eso se debe a un sello que el mismo Miroku-sama puso en las instalaciones."

"Ya veo… ¿Puedo ver a Kagome antes de irme? Quisiera saludarla y ver si la puedo animar aunque sea sólo un poco."

":_frenético_: ¡NO!… Ella está con su okaasan en este momento. :_suspiro_: Intentan pasar todo el tiempo que puedan juntas. Incluso Sota está faltando a clases.

"**¡¡GUAU, GUAU!"**

"**¡¡ADIÓS ABUELITO! ¡¡TE VEO EN LA TARDE!"**

Sota gritó a todo pulmón al tiempo que salía corriendo de la casa para ir al colegio, como todos los días. Su perro, un gran pastor alemán le seguía corriendo, y así seguiría hasta dejarlo en la puerta del colegio. Esto era parte de la rutina diaria de la casa Higurashi, pero en ese momento, estaba más que fuera de lugar y era bastante perjudicial a la mentira del abuelo.

El anciano empuñó las manos y le enseñó un puño al niño, al tiempo que su rostro se contorsionaba en una reprobatoria mueca. Sota se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido por la acción de su abuelo.

"**¡¡MUCHACHO INCONSCIENTE! ¡¡ENTRA DE NUEVO A LA CASA Y NO TE ATREVAS A DEJAR A TU POBRE HERMANA SOLA! ¡¡PODRÍA CAER MUERTA EN CUALQUIER INSTANTE Y LO SABES MUY BIEN!**"

Gritó el abuelo con toda su fuera, aterrorizando a su pobre nieto al mismo tiempo. Rock, el perro, también se detuvo asustado y se echó en el suelo mientras su pequeño amo miraba a su abuelo sin saber qué hacer.

":_gime_:"

"P-Pero… v-voy a llegar… tarde… al colegio… y…" Balbuceó Sota confundido.

"¡¡No Me Importa! ¿Qué es más importante para ti? _TU_ moribunda **hermana** o el colegio? ¡¡**Regresa A La Casa En Este Momento**!" Replicó el abuelito, blandiendo esta vez la escoba. Sota, demasiado asustado para quejarse, regresó a la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rock se quedó quieto en su sitio. El abuelo Higurashi suspiró de amargura. "Los niños de hoy en día…"

"Debe estar en shock." Le aseguró Hojo.

":_sob_: Sí: estaba devastado cuando supo la mala noticia. Mi nuera no quería decirle nada, pero… Kagome pensó que no sería justo que le mintieran. Es su hermana mayor después de todo. :_sob, sob_: ¡La vida es tan cruel!"

"Se veía demasiado feliz para mi gusto. Al menos, hasta que usted lo hizo entrar en razón… muy feliz… como si no supiera de qué estaba usted hablando… como si su hermana no estuviera enferma…" Razonó Hojo de pronto, rascándose la oreja…

El abuelo se congeló.

":suda: Err… no es lo que piensas, muchacho…"

"Lo sé…"

"_ ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Hojo descubrió que es una mentira! _ Sota es un buen niño…"

"No se preocupe Higurashi-san. NO dudo que Sota sea un buen niño… debe ser muy duro para él saber que su hermana se está muriendo poco a poco… Mi Otousan dice que la forma en que algunas personas expresan sus sentimientos es muy inusual y depende del caso."

"Errr…"

"Sota debe estar negándolo… :_asiente con la cabeza_: Bueno, mejor me voy. Por favor, déle estas hierbas medicinales a Kagome, junto con mis mejores deseos para su pronta recuperación. Quizás le sirven de algo."

"Lo haré…"

"Kagome-san es muy valiente. La admiro. :_reverencia_: Hasta luego, Higurashi-san y disculpe la molestia."

"Cuando quieras Hojo. Vete con cuidado."

"No se preocupe."

El abuelo observó como el muchacho se marchaba, algo confundido. Una vez que se hubo marchado, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a barrer el suelo. Rock, echado donde mismo, miró la escoba y gimió. El anciano era muy bueno y jugaba con él cada vez que podía… pero su reciente estallido de mal humor lo tenía confundido… no tenía el coraje como para acercársele para jugar.

"¿Abuelo?" Dijo de pronto la mamá de Kagome. La femenil voz lo distrajo de sus sentimientos… no era una voz muy feliz. El abuelo miró a su nuera, quien no tenía buena cara.

"¿Pasa algo, hija?"

"Sota está llorando en su habitación, porque tú le dijiste que era un desconsiderado, que le prohibiste ir al colegio y que Kagome se está muriendo. ¿¿Es Eso Cierto?"

El abuelo se frotó las sienes. Esa iba a ser una larga conversación.

**Fin**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Miroku **NO** es ancestro de Kagome ni fundó el templo Higurashi… hasta donde sabemos, pero… ¿acaso no sería divertido que sí lo fuera?

… a propósito, el Mal de Chagas **SÍ** es una enfermedad real.

**Hokora**: Es un edificio sagrado pequeño, que bien puede estar dentro de un templo mayor, o ser un pequeño templo o lugar de adoración. Corríjanme si me equivoco.


	8. Una disculpa con Manzanas

**N/A:** Aquí voy de a poco subiendo mis OneShots. Recuerden que estos no tienen relación entre sí y que son historias separadas y un tanto aisladas. Lo único que une a este lote es que Inuyasha y Kagome **ya son pareja** y que Kikyou no existe como rival… por lo que esto puede calificar como semi AU.

No obstante, tengan en mente que en este fic en particular, Kagome e Inuyasha ya están de novios (como debería ser, pero bueno, no soy Rumiko Takahashi)

Inuyasha es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

"**Una Disculpa con Manzanas."**

Apoyó su mentón contra el marco de la ventana y le clavó la mirada con una expresión absolutamente adorable de perrito culpable. Kagome lo miró de reojo y suspiró. Pegó los ojos en su tarea, dispuesta a terminarla, sin sentirse feliz por su visita.

Pasó un minuto.

La intense mirada que Inuyasha le clavaba era muy molesta. Kagome volvió a mirarlo, enojada, pero se encontró con una expresión de 'Pobrecito Yo, Lo siento mucho' en el rostro del hanyou que era irremediablemente adorable, y que seguía pegada a su ventana, en la misma posición de antes. Kagome gruñó y se obligó a concentrarse en su tarea.

Pasó otro minuto.

Intentar hacer tu tarea cuando alguien no deja de atormentarte con su presencia de esa manera, no es nada fácil. Kagome, en vez de concentrarse en la ecuación 3x√4x – 6, sólo se limitaba a mirarla más que intentar resolverla siquiera. La miko se dio un golpe mental y apretando los dientes, se empeño en la cuestión.

Dos ojos color ámbar, en los cuáles era evidente la culpa y el arrepentimiento, siguieron observándola desde la ventana.

En este caso, ser miko tenía sus desventajas… que Inuyasha estaba aprovechando.

Kagome volvió el rostro hacia Inuyasha y le pegó una BUENA mirada enojada. La miko estaba furiosa con él, el hanyou no era más que un imbécil insensible que no sabía como… ¡_Esos Ojazos_!… No era más que un… ¡Carita de Cachorrito!… Kagome sacudió la cabeza, Inuyasha estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sentir culpable y eso ¡NO podía Ser! Tenía buenas razones para no hablarle, Estaba muy enojada con él porque… ¡Esa mirada de plano era _Tan_ **_Tierna_**!… :_ahem_: Estaba enojada porque…

Porque…

Vaya…

No se acordaba porqué estaba enojada con él…

Hmpf. De seguro era culpa de Inuyasha.

Vamos viendo. Estaban viajando por el Sengoku Jidai, como siempre, recolectando esos evasivos trozos de la perla, un par de youkai los atacaron… ella e Inuyasha discutieron… por… era algo sobre…

Molesta, Kagome sacudió la cabeza; no podía recordar _PORQUÉ_ estaba enojada con su chico: de seguro, insistía, era culpa de él… ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad!

Ella ya era una chica grande y muy madura, más madura que Inuyasha. Por Amor del cielo, ¡Debía Ser Su Culpa!… ¿O era de ella?

Kagome fijó su mirada en su tarea y de veras intentó resolver la pila de ecuaciones que parecían mirarla y reírse a carcajadas. ¡Estaba Enojada! ¡La había llamado estúpida cuando no era cierto! ¡NO tenía porqué haberla regañado así! Kagome solo intentaba salvar su vida, que estaba en _peligro_ en ese momento. ¡Ella Era **SU** Novia! ¡No Le gritas a tu novia!… bueno, quizás era su culpa… :_suspiro_: ¡Maldición! Kagome decidió que no recordaba la razón… En todo caso, si era su culpa, ¿¡¿¡¿Por qué Inuyasha la seguía mirando tan intensamente desde su ventana con esa maldita (¡**Y ADORABLE**!) expresión de cachorrito culpable y regañado en el rostro?

Pasó otro minuto más.

Lo curioso era que Inuyasha no estaba de _su lado_ de la ventana, intentando robarle un beso, como forma de probar que estaba arrepentido. No, seguía afuera, con un aspecto de derrota y queriendo arreglar las cosas de otro modo, con más tacto que intentar robarle un beso.

Y para colmo se puso a llover en ese momento. ¿Acaso los elementos se habían puesto de acuerdo con Inuyasha?

Mmm. Un beso. Eso sería lindo, muy lindo: un beso y un abrazo. Empuñó las manos y sacudió la cabeza. Inuyasha había hecho algo que la había hecho enojar, y que no podía recordar, pero no por eso lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente esta vez. ¡Estaba Enojada!

De pronto, Kagome escuchó un gemido leve. Miró hacia la ventana e Inuyasha gimió de nuevo, esta vez más largo. ¡Ay NO! ¡No El Gemido! ¡Por Favor! ¡El Gemido No!

¿Por qué habían peleado? ¡Esta vez quería saberlo en serio!

…

No. No pudo recordar.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. El pobre seguía en la misma posición, con la misma actitud de derrota, con esa adorable expresión en el rostro de los perritos de peluche 'Sad Sam' y calándose hasta los huesos producto de la lluvia. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Kagome suspiró: ya que no recordaba la razón de su enojo, probablemente se debía a que su pelea no debió tener sentido… para variar. Se conmovió con Inuyasha y se sintió algo culpable por tenerlo así, fuera de la ventana y bajo una torrencial y repentina lluvia.

Endureció su corazón. Aún tenía orgullo… aunque su corazón estaba ganando…

"¡Inuyasha! Intento hacer mi tarea y me estás desconcentrando."

":_cara de cachorrito culpable_: ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"

":_gruñido a lo Marge Simpson_:"

Inuyasha se puso de pie y abrió la ventana. Entró al cuarto y se sacudió el agua de encima (para la molestia de Kagome), y antes que la miko protestara por tal acción, apoyó el mentón en el escritorio de Kagome y puso la misma expresión que tenía en la ventana. Enternecida, la chica lo miró semi sonriendo: su orgullo había perdido.

"No te enojes conmigo, linda… por favor…"

"Hmpf."

"… Er… tu sabes… err… que soy u poquitín aprehensivo, y… no quise tratarte como una incapaz, yo sé… que puedes cuidar bien de ti misma, es sólo… que me asusté mucho cuando te vi allí y… no podría vivir conmigo si algo te llegara a pasar…" Aaaah! Esa era la razón. Inuyasha sepultó su rostro en el escritorio de Kagome y sólo se le veían sus deprimidas orejitas… al parecer el hanyou había dejado de lado su orgullo… algo bien **_raro_** por si no lo han notado. "Perdóname, linda."

"¿Sólo un poquitín aprehensivo?" Le preguntó Kagome.

"…"

"…"

"MUY aprehensivo." Admitió Inuyasha al cabo de unos momentos.

"Hmpf."

"Perdóname, linda, en serio… :_expresión de cachorrito_: ¿Por favor?"

"…"

":_expresión de cachorrito tierno_: Te lo pido."

"…"

La expresión de Kagome se suavizó considerablemente. Suficiente castigo para Inuyasha por un día. Kagome le acarició las orejas y le sonrió. El hanyou le devolvió una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que buscaba entre su ropa… segundos después apareció una manzana roja, grande y muy linda, que puso encima de su escritorio.

"¿Eso quieres decir que ya no estás brava conmigo?" preguntó en voz muy baja, empujando la manzana hacia ella un par de centímetros con la punta de sus dedos. Kagome asintió. "Toma. Te traje esto…"

Siempre acariciándole las orejas, Kagome lo miró con curiosidad y luego observó la manzana. Observó al hanyou una vez más y suspiró.

"Lo siento mucho, Inu-chan." Le dijo en un susurro. Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad y algo perplejo. "Por preocuparte… por gritarte y… por dejarte bajo la lluvia…"

":_pestañeo_: ¡Naaah! No te preocupes por… :_pestañeo_: Digo ¡FEH!"

Kagome le sonrió y siguió masajeándole las orejas, logrando que Inuyasha gruñera de felicidad. La miko tomó la manzana y le dio una mordida.

"¿Quieres? ¡Está deliciosa!" Le ofreció Kagome. Inuyasha se puso de pie, le dio un inocente beso en los labios… y mordió la manzana.

"La verdad Kagome… preferiría un beso." Le dijo una vez que hubo tragado.

"¿Un beso? ¿No es muy pronto para un beso? ¿Luego de una pelea?"

"¡Oye! ¡Me Perdonaste!" Protestó Inuyasha. Kagome le sonrió.

"Yo sé… pero quería que me lo preguntaras."

"Está bien… ¿Quieres que te dé un beso?"

"¡Hai!"

"Cómo desees, linda."

Kagome dejó la manzana a un lado, mientras Inuyasha le daba un nuevo beso. La tarea y la fruta quedaron relegadas a un tercer y cuarto plano…

De pronto, Kagome interrumpió el beso…

"¿Inuyasha…?"

"¿Huh?"

"Estás empapado…" Sin darle tiempo a responder, la miko se puso de pie. "¡En seguida te traigo una toalla!"

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cuando escribí el fic estaba en modalidad "AAAAAWWWW". Eso… espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	9. Perros

**N/A**: Y yo dale que dale con mis OneShots. Espero que disfruten los dos últimos de esta serie, antes que empiece con la siguiente. Regreso de nuevo con las travesuras de Inuyasha y Rock, el perro de Sota… ¡Que disfruten mucho! Recuerden que ninguno de estos OneShots tiene relación entre sí, aunque estos hacen cierta referencia al primero (_¡ESO ES MÍO!_)

Muchas Gracias por las reviews.

Los personajes de "Inuyasha, un cuento de Hadas Feudal" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

"**¡Perros!"**

Se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando sorpresivamente, una húmeda nariz se apoyó en su rodilla. Sorprendida, Kagome miró hacia abajo sólo para encontrar a Rock, el pastor alemán de su hermano Sota. Se arrodilló junto a él y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Unos momentos más tardes, Kagome tuvo que suprimir una risita nerviosa la imaginarse a Inuyasha en la misma posición: si él la viera en ese momento, acariciando a _otro perro_ además de él, de seguro le haría un berrinche.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el hanyou le tenía particular ojeriza debido a un pequeño asunto de territorialidad y propiedad de cierto árbol sagrado.

Pero a Rock no parecía importarle el mal carácter de Inuyasha y se dejó mimar por ella. Se echó en el suelo y le mostró la barriga, una clara señal de confianza y de que quería más mimos. Rock sabía que Kagome creía que él era un perro muy dulce, por lo que puso su mejor expresión de '_¡Soy Muy Cariñoso!'_ de la que pudo echar mano. Kagome no pudo evitar sino seguir mimándolo.

"¡Hey, Muchachote! ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿Sota? Mejor te sales antes que…"

Rock pestañeó y le dirigió su mejor cara de perrito triste.

":_enternecida_: ¡OOOOooowwww! ¡No me pongas esa cara::_más_ _mimos_:… ¿Dónde está Sota?"

Rock se sentó ante la mención del nombre de su amo, sacudió la cola y ladró con entusiasmo.

"Parece que sabes dónde está… Ahora, vete fuera a jugar con él." Le dijo Kagome, poniéndose de pie, indicándole la puerta, pero el perro la ignoró. "Rock: me estoy cambiando ropa, así que sal fuera." Insistió.

Rock sacudió la cabeza y bufó, pegó su cabeza en el suelo, sin romper el contacto visual con ella y levantó la cola, que sacudió con entusiasmo, en una clara actitud juguetona. El perro tenía ganas de jugar. Kagome pestañeó e intentó empujarlo hacia la puerta… pero Rock saltó sobre su cama en el último momento, sin dejar de mover la cola, y la joven miko se pegó un buen estrellón contra el piso.

"¡Perro Malo!" exclamó Kagome poniéndose de pie. "¡Sal de mi Cama!"

El perro ladró y esquivó una vez más a Kagome, desordenando la cama de la chica. La joven miko decidió que no quería jugar e intentó atrapar a Rock por el collar y bajarlo por la fuerza.

Sin éxito. El perro parecía adivinar sus pensamientos y la esquivaba sin problemas.

Era su perfecta oportunidad para jugar. Rock siguió evadiendo a Kagome, saltó fuera de la cama y se metió en todos los lugares imaginables, siempre con una molesta Kagome tras él. El perro vio la puerta abierta del cuarto…

"¡Rock! ¡Quieto! ¡Osuwari!"

Y su oportunidad perfecta. Junto a él, había un montón de ropa. Rock esquivó a Kagome una vez más al tiempo que agarraba una camiseta azul, que la chica había estado usando ese día y la sacudió con fuerza.

"¡Perro! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Lo digo en serio!"

La única respuesta que logró Kagome fue una mezcla entre ladrido y… ¿lo que parecía ser una risa canina? La chica se abalanzó sobre el perro, pero este se escabulló por entre sus piernas y comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto, logrando crear un desastre de proporciones y digno de un castigo.

Pero no le echen toda la culpa al perro, ya que Kagome no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al orden establecido de las cosas en su loca carrera por recuperar lo que era de ella.

Entonces, Rock salió disparado por la puerta, llevando la camiseta de Kagome entre sus fauces.

Lo que obviamente no le gustó a la chica.

"**¡¡OKAA, JII-SAN! ¡¡CIERREN LA PUERTA! ¡¡¡SOTAAAAA! ¡¡AYUDAAAAA!**"

Ah. La vida es tan pacífica sin la contaminación acústica.

"**¡¡PERRO RIDÍCULO! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESO! ¡¡¡OSUWARI!**"

¿No creen lo mismo?

**x–x–x–x–x–x**

Ni bien hubo aterrizado en el tiempo de Kagome, y ni bien hubo salido del pozo, sus oídos reconocieron de inmediato los histéricos gritos de la chica, clamando por ayuda. Gimió para sí: realmente odiaba la tendencia a ponerse en peligro que tenía Kagome, y esos chillidos era un claro signo que necesitaba ayuda… mejor se apuraba para ayudarla…

Inuyasha se echó a correr en dirección a lo gritos, mientras gruñía en forma amenazadora, listo para reducir a leña la potencial amenaza a la vida de Kagome.

No obstante, al salir del hokora que contenía el pozo, se detuvo en seco y abrió la boca y los ojos como platos. Ganas le dieron de regresarse a toda prisa por donde había venido.

Lo que veían sus ojos era una furiosa Kagome, usando la… pijama, persiguiendo al perro de Sota, que había logrado escaparse al patio en su loca carrera, por todo el templo, que por fortuna ya estaba vacío. Inuyasha tomó aire y sus ojos reflejaban su decisión… algo sonrojado, comenzó a sacarse el haori mientras se acercaba a Kagome, quedándose sólo con su hakama.

La chica se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

"¡Perro Estúpido! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Idiota insensible!"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo NO Hice Nada Esta Vez!"

Kagome se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a un enojado Inuyasha. Su cara se iluminó de alegría y la miko le dio un enorme abrazo de oso, confundiendo al pobre hanyou en el proceso. En cuanto lo dejó ir, y luego de un minuto de tenso silencio, Inuyasha puso su haori encima de los hombros de Kagome.

"¡Justo Al Tipo Que Quería Ver! ¡Necesito Que Me Hagas Un favor Enorme, Inuyasha!" Le dijo, ignorando sus curiosas maniobras.

"¿A mí? ¿Me querías ver?"

"¡Yo sé que puedes entender a ese **QUILTRO** que está ahí y que él también te entiende!" Kagome explicó, señalando en dirección del perro. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja confundido. "¡Se robó una de mis camisetas! ¡Él piensa que es divertido, pero no lo es! Por favor, Dile que me la devuelva." Pidió Kagome de una y apenas tomando aire. Inuyasha miró hacia el perro en cuestión…

… pero no vio ninguna camiseta.

"¿Qué dices Kagome? ¡Rock no tiene nada!"

Kagome pestañeó dulcemente por varios segundos y miró hacia el perro… Inuyasha tenía razón, su camiseta había desaparecido. La chica miró al hanyou con cara de cachorrito perdido.

"Dile que quiero mi camiseta de regreso." Pidió de nuevo. Inuyasha no pudo resistirse.

"Está bien… se lo diré." Dijo el hanyou, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no te prometo nada:… :_ahem_: ¡Oye Tú! ¡Perro! ¡La señorita aquí dice que quiere su camiseta de vuelta!" Rock miró a Inuyasha y emitió un ladrido como respuesta. "¡Feh! ¡Me vale un Carajo! ¡Devuélvela!"

Rock ladró de nuevo e hizo otros sonidos caninos. Luego se echó derrotado y avergonzado en el suelo. Inuyasha gruñó, pero no insistió.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué Dijo!"

"Disculpa, pero… :_se rasca la nuca_: Dice que ya enterró tu camiseta."

"¿¿QUÉ? ¡Ay no! ¡Esa es MI camiseta favorita!"

"¿Cuál de todas tus favoritas?… ¿La azul?"

"Pues sí… ¿cómo sabes?"

"Una corazonada… :_gruñe_: ¡Oye! No me mires así, te vi usándola hoy al almuerzo." Se apresuró a explicar.

"Oh…"

"…"

"**¡HEY!** Tu eres parte perro, ¡Y eres más Grande que él! ¡Y Encima Eres de La Nobleza! ¡Te hará caso! ¡¡Dile que Me Regrese Mi Camiseta **AHORA**!"

"Err… Kagome… no puedo hacer eso."

"¡Feh! ¡Por Supuesto que Puedes!"

"¡Feh, Mujer! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tu misma lo dijiste: soy mitad perro, y parte de la nobleza: Sé lo que tengo que hacer y respeto la ética canina."

"…"

"…"

":_anonadada_: ¿¿Ética Canina? ¿Qué Ética Canina? ¿¿De Qué Idioteces **Hablas**? ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡¿Ética! ¡¿Tú!"

"¡Ya enterró la camiseta!" Respondió Inuyasha bastante molesto y como si esa pequeña oración dejara las cosas en claro… lo que por supuesto no hizo. Kagome arqueó una ceja. "Una vez que lo entierras, es tuyo: Todo inu youkai que se precie de tal, incluso yo, respeta eso. ¡¡Si Hasta Sesshomaru respeta eso!

"…"

Oh. Kagome había olvidado que los perros suelen enterrar sus cosas que consideran suyas para evitar que se las quiten… y esto que acababa de oír se era totalmente nuevo.

":_gota_ _de sudor_:"

¿¿Eso quería decir que Inuyasha también enterraba sus cosas?

":_arquea_ _una ceja_:"

¡¿¡¿Y Desde Cuando Inuyasha Conocía Y Respetaba Códigos Éticos _Canino_! Al parecer lo estaba subestimando… aún así…

"¡**Argh**! ¡No Puedo Creer Esto! ¡**NO** Lo Creo!" Gruñó Kagome, cubriéndose con el haori. "Ahora me sales con que respetas… Errr… ¿Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estoy usando tu haori?"

":_se_ _atraganta_:"

"Dime."

"¡¿¡¿Decirte!" Inuyasha entró en pánico. "¡¡Ni En Pedo!"

"…"

"¡¡No te dire **NADA**!" Sentenció Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos. En vista que no estaba logrando nada, Kagome decidió usar su arma especial.

"¿Por favor::_ojitos llorones_:"

Y dio resultado.

"Err… Yo… err… este… vi que.. :_rojo_: bueno… parece que olvidaste… :_ahem_: la parte de arriba de tu pijama." Dijo Inuyasha, rascándose el cuello y viendo lo bonito que se veía aquél edificio en la distancia.

La respuesta de Inuyasha tomó algo de tiempo en procesarse en la mente de Kagome. Pero, una vez que lo hubo hecho, la pobre miko se puso del mismo color que la tela del haori. Oh sí, se puso roja como tomate. Temiendo lo peor, miró dentro del haori…

Suspiró… no estaba en cueros. Todavía estaba usando su sostén ¡Qué suerte la suya!

Y había corrido por todo el templo usando la parte de abajo del pijama y en sostenes. Si su abuelito la hubiera visto, le habría dado un infarto y la habría regañado por sacrílega… Inuyasha la había _visto_ corriendo por todo lado… a medio vestir… Eso no estaba bien… la vergüenza dio paso a la furia, pero su rostro se quedó igual de rojo.

"**¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! ¡¡HENTAI! ¡¡¡OSUWARI!**" Gritó al tope de sus pulmones.

**THUMP.**

Dicho esto, no le dio tiempo a Inuyasha para recuperarse, sino que de inmediato corrió a buscar refugio dentro de su casa, al tiempo que maldecía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Mientras, Inuyasha comenzó a despegarse del duro suelo.

"¡Feh! ¡Qué Carácter! Y que conste que la estaba ayudando." Gruñó Inuyasha, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos. Rock se le acercó y le lamió la mejilla. "… Feh. No tenías que armar tanto escándalo, ¿lo sabías, perro?"

"¡¡**GUAU**!"

"…"

":_gime_:"

"… ¿La tienes?"

"**¡¡WOOF woof! **:_gime_: **¡GRRR! ¿Wuuf?**"

"¡Por Supuesto que las Tengo! Un trato es un trato y soy un hanyou de palabra." Aseguró Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

Ambos perros desaparecieron, cada uno por su lado, y volvieron minutos después cargando unos pequeños bultos. Rock con la camiseta azul de Kagome e Inuyasha con una bolsa de…

… Galletas de perro. Que abrió frente a Rock y se las entregó.

"Toma esto." Rock tomó el paquete y le entregó la camiseta. "¡Gracias! Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo."

"¡¡Woof :_gime_: **GUAU**, Wuf!"

Rock se marchó en dirección de su perruna casa, con el paquete de galletas en el hocico y moviendo la cola feliz de la vida.

Por su parte, Inuyasha observó hacia la ventana de Kagome y olfateó la camiseta. Sonrió traviesamente, refregó su nariz contra la tela y respiró profundo. Sonrió de nuevo y sujetó la camiseta con firmeza, y se devolvió hacia su tiempo…

Y enterró la camiseta bajo su árbol, sin ser visto por nadie.

**FIN.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS: **Por cierto, un Quiltro es un perro de la calle.


	10. Como Cualquier Otro Perro

**N/A: **Último OneShot de la serie. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. ¡Mil Gracias por los review! A propósito, las oraciones en cursiva y entre paréntesis son pensamientos del personaje. Estén atentos a los cambios de perspectiva.

Ya saben de quién es Inuyasha.

"**¡Como Cualquier Otro Perro!"**

Rock sacudió la cola con entusiasmo al tiempo que un auto rojo pasaba por el frontis del templo Higurashi. El día estaba muy soleado y caluroso… Kagome se estaba tomando su tiempo en el colegio e Inuyasha ya se estaba aburriendo de esperarla tanto. Suspiró y vio un segundo auto pasar frente al templo. Rock, el perro, ladró con fuerza y sacudió la cola con absoluta felicidad.

"¿Me puedes decir cuál es el chiste, perro?"

"¡¡GUAU, guau, guau!"

":_se_ _encoge de hombros_: Pues si quieres perseguir autos, a mi no me veas y hazlo: no te detengo."

"¡¡**GUAU**! Guau, woof."

":_confuso_: ¿Que un auto es como el cartero? ¿Qué es un cartero?… Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu problema con el cartero?"

":_gime_: Woof, woof… ¡**GUAU**!"

"Un enemigo que invade territorio, que los humanos no dejan entrar a sus casas, pero que no les gusta que los persigas…"

"¡¡Woof::_gime_:"

"Hmm… tienes razón: me choca cuando otros perros se meten en mis cosas o cuando los humanos traen olores extraños a mi territorio."

":_asiente_:"

"Entonces, ¿el auto es como el cartero?"

"Wuf, ¡Guau, guau, guau!"

"Más o menos… ¡Y por supuesto que corre más rápido que tú…! Pero no más rápido que yo, te lo aseguro."

El perro volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la calle, ignorando el último comentario de Inuyasha. Pasó otro auto, que iba a exceso de velocidad. Rock movió la cola y ladró. Inuyasha sólo dijo 'Feh'.

Pasó otro auto y se repitió la misma cosa.

Y otro auto más.

"¡Qué aburrido! ¡Me largo! Mejor me voy a buscar a Kagome."

"¿Woof, Wof, Wooooof?"

El hanyou se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta sobre sus tobillos, con el orgullo herido y bastante enfadado.

"¡No LO Dudes! ¡Por Mi Madre Que Tanto Quiero Que Puedo Correr Más Rápido que Eso! ¡Incluso Puedo Atraparlo y Hacer que Se Detenga!"

"¡¡**GUAU**!"

"¡PUEDO ATRAPARLO! Tú solo puedes soñar con perseguirlo, ¡pero Yo, lord Inuyasha, Puedo Hasta Incluso Atraparlo!"

"¡Guau, Guau, GUAU!"

"¿Ah Sí? ¡Pues Obsérvame!"

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar al borde de la acera. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde venían los automóviles, dando impacientes golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, tomándose el asunto muy a pecho, mientras esperaba por el siguiente auto…

Un camión de mediano tamaño apareció perezosamente en la esquina.

**x–x–x–x–x–x**

Kagome y su amiga, Hikari, esperaban sentadas bajo un árbol en aburrido silencio, abanicándose con sus libretas, suspirando de cuando el cuando.

El día estaba tan caluroso que no daban ganas ni de hablar.

"Kagome-chan, no te preocupes, no tienes porqué esperarme: No sabía que mi okaasan se iba a tardar tanto… ya habrías llegado a tu casa si no te hubiera ofrecido un aventón." Le explicó Hikari algo avergonzada. "Sé que tu salud es delicada."

"¡Naaaah! No te preocupes por eso. El que espere un poco no me va a matar, además, no estoy tan impaciente por llegar a casa." Le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. '_Pero apuesto que Inuyasha ya tiene que estar como basílico esperando'_. Pensó mientras fijaba los ojos en la calle. Un autto apareció. "¡Hey! ¿Ese no es el auto de tu okaasan?" Hikari saltó sobre sus pies.

"¡Sí, Sí Lo Es! ¡Al Fin!"

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y fueron al encuentro del automóvil de la mamá de Hikari. Una vez que se detuvo y luego de una más que breve explicación, ambas se subieron al auto, Hikari en el asiento del copiloto y Kagome en el asiento de atrás. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado y se hubieran puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y luego de que secretamente bendijeran al inventor del aire acondicionado, el auto se puso en marcha nuevamente.

La mamá de Hikari, la Sra. Nikaido, se veía algo nerviosa y a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Ambas chicas lo notaron y a ambas les pareció muy raro. Después de todo, la Sra. Nikaido era conocida por ser una mujer que no se hacía problema por nada, que nunca se enfadaba y que irradiaba entusiasmo a diestra y siniestra, pero eso entraba en directo contraste a como estaba en ese momento… era como si quisiera…

"Niñas, disculpen por favor que las haya hecho esperar… no pude evitarlo, tuve un percance… muy extraño mientras conducía hacia aquí… y… me tomó más tiempo del necesario…" La mujer se veía genuinamente afectada. "¡Me Asusté Mucho! ¡Ay, Kami! Todavía estoy temblando… :_sob, sob_:"

"Tranquila okaa, ya pasó." La consoló Hikari, casi tan preocupada como asustada estaba su madre. "Cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Puedo saber, cierto?"

"Por supuesto… este… no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó… yo… primero estaba este camión mediano bloqueando el camino… :_a Kagome, por el retrovisor_: Era muy cerca de tu casa, Kagome-chan."

"¿En serio?" Kagome abrió los ojos muy grandes. "¿Cerca de mi casa? _(¡Esto me sabe a leche agria…)_"

"Sí, como a un par de cuadras del templo, pero no te asustes, no era un accidente como tal. El camión no era tan grande, creo que se detuvo de golpe y golpeó un poste del alumbrado eléctrico que ni siquiera se resintió, sólo estaba bloqueando el camino, eso es todo: el conductor estaba bien, pero furioso, la policía ya estaba en el lugar y le estaban tomando el testimonio… aunque creo que estaba ebrio, a juzgar por la historia que estaba contando…"

"¿Escuchaste algo, Okaasan?"

"No todo, de hecho, partes muy parciales, pero se oían muy raras…"

"Oh. Es bueno saber que no pasó a mayores. _(Me estoy poniendo paranoica)_" Dijo Kagome, sujetando sus manos con disimulo.

"¡Okaa! ¡Qué exagerada eres! Un camión bloqueando el camino no es algo que te asuste: ¡Pasa casi todos los días!"

"No me refería a eso… Yo… tomé un desvío, ya que lo del camión tenía para un buen rato… me di la vuelta y rodee el templo por la calle de atrás. Tuve que alejarme un par de cuadras eso sí… una vez más, cuando me acercaba al templo, oí este escándalo, ya saben, gritos furiosos, frenadas en seco, bocinazos… pero lo ignoré… ¡Ay Kami! Me acerqué cuando pasaba justo por detrás del templo… ¡Ay::_sob, sob_: ¡Ya no sé cómo explicar lo que pasó!" A la Sra. Nikaido le corrieron dos gruesos lagrimones por las mejillas y Kagome sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies.

"(_¡Que Chasco! ¡Ya sé que fue lo que pasó!… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_)"

"Tranquila, okaa. Tómate tu tiempo." Le apoyó Hikari con ternura. Kagome se hundió en su asiento.

"(_¡Ay, Kami-sama! ¡No me Hagas Esto! ¡Quiero Estar Equivocada, REALMENTE Quiero Estar equivocada!_)"

"Pasé detrás el templo… y de repente, v este borrón rojo y blanco que se me atravesaba por el frente y que se ponía al lado izquierdo del auto… y como que intentaba pasarme… o atrapar el vehículo…"

"_(¡¡Ese Baka Bueno Para Nada! ¡Lo Sabía!… :gota de sudor: Un momento… ¿Qué hizo qué?… ¡AY, KAMI! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!)_"

"… Fue tan repentino… antes que pudiera darme cuenta… lo arrollé :_sob, sob, sob_:"

"(_:OoO: Ayayay… Inuyasha fue… ¡Inuyasha Fue…!_)"

"¿Qué arrollaste el borrón? ¿Con el auto? ¿Qué arrollaste?" Preguntó Hikari llena de curiosidad.

"Detuve el auto de inmediato y salí. Corrí hacia el lado izquierdo ara ver qué había golpeado… oí este gemido… pensé que era un perro grande, pero no… llevaba un traje a la usanza antigua… no era un perro, sonaba como uno, pero no lo era… Yo…"

"(:frenética: ¡A Inuyasha Lo Arrolló Un Auto::se muerde el labio:… estaba persiguiendo autos… ¡¡¡AY, KAMI-SAMA, MI POBRECITO HANYOU!… ¡AY KAMI! ¿CÓMO… Cómo…::piensa: ¿¿¿Inuyasha persigue autos? ¡Anda la Osa! ¿Desde cuando…?)"

Tal como pueden leer, Kagome no creía lo que estaba oyendo…

"¿Qué era, okaa? ¿Qué atropellaste?" Insistió Hikari. "¿Un perro grande o qué?"

":_sniffle_: Era un muchacho, como de tu edad… ¡Ay, Kami! Me siento tan… ese muchacho era de tu edad, podría haber sido mi hijo y arrollé a un indefenso niño CON el auto… :_lloriquea_: Y no pude ayudarle o encontrarlo luego de eso…"

Silencio. Kagome emitió un mudo sonido de sorpresa y Hikari se quedó muda, pero ambas por razones distintas… Mientras la una se preocupó a rabiar, la otra sólo estaba sorprendida. La Sra. Nikaido lloriqueó un poco más, visiblemente afectada por lo sucedido.

"Actuaba muy extraño: sujetaba su mano y la lamía… y… y… era muy peculiar :_piensa_: no sólo usaba un traje muy pasado de moda, sino que… su cabello era muy blanco… y… tenía orejas de perro… y no eran de un disfraz…"

"Okaa… Y… ¿Dónde está?"

"(_¡Nos Descubrieron! Maldición, se supone que Inuyasha no puede salir sin la gorra de casa_)… :_ahem_: Sra. Nikaido, ¿está segura de eso?" Preguntó Kagome, fingiendo escepticismo. "¿Orejas de Perro?"

"Sí… pobre pequeño, ¡Estaba tan asustado y sorprendido! Intenté acercármele lo más maternalmente que pude para intentar reconfortarlo de alguna manera, y ayudarlo… se veía que hace mucho no lo regalonean en ese sentido, pero… ¡Estaba _Tan_, tan Asustado! Me miró con una mirada de perrito perdido y salvaje… me siseó, se puso de pie y huyó hacia el bosque del templo… pasé media hora buscándole… fue por eso que me retrasé… :_sob, sob, sob_: Kagome… Tu abuelito me dijo que en esta época del año aparece los espíritus guardianes del templo, pero que son muy traviesos… :_sob, sob_: ¡Me Siento Tan Culpable! Mañana, a primera hora, iré al templo a hacerle una ofrenda a los espíritus… :_sob, sob, sob_:

Silencio sepulcral.

"(_Inuyasha estaba sorprendido… y… ¿¿espíritu guardián y travieso? Básicamente eso es cierto, pero… Debería Estar Furiosa Con Él, pero el pobrecito fue arrollado por un auto… Esto… no puede ser bueno… ¡Quizás está herido de gravedad! ¡Qué Muchacho Más Inquieto! Tengo que Enfadarme con Él, NO DEBO sentirle lástima… ¡¡ARGH! ¡¡Cuando Lo Vea Lo Mato!_)"

"Okaa, no creo que haya sido un espíritu. Yo creo que debió ser algún concurrente a la convención de Manga que está cerca de aquí. Creo que cobran más barato a quienes van con disfraz." Razonó Hikari, que no creía el cuento de las orejas de perro. "No debería haber estado persiguiendo autos. Tiene que estar muy bien, sino, no habría huido… a no ser que tenga traumas infantiles o algo por el estilo. No te preocupes okaa…"

"(_¡Que **Sí** Tiene Traumas Infantiles!_) ¡Sí… claro! Hikari tiene razón." Le apoyó Kagome. "(_¡Nada más Espérense a que lo tenga en mis manos! ¡Nada Más Espérense!_)" Pensó Kagome para sí.

El resto de lo que quedaba de viaje pasó sin mayores problema. Tanto Hikari como Kagome se las ingeniaron para que la Sra. Nikaido se calmara al menos. Una vez que llegaron al templo, Kagome se bajó del auto, dio las gracias con una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a subir con calma los escalones… en cuanto desapareció el auto de la mamá de Hikari, Kagome subió los escalones que quedaban a toda velocidad.

El abuelito de Kagome fue el primero que la vio llegar. Estaba en el patio, jugando con Rock. Cuando la miko se acercó a ellos, el pastor alemán se echó en el suelo y gimió, como avergonzado. El abuelito de Kagome le tomó las manos a su nieta, ya que se veía muy asustada.

"¡Hola Abuelito! ¿Has Visto a Inuyasha?"

"Sí. Está adentro con tu okaasan. Es un muchacho travieso, ¿sabías?… :_observa a Kagome_: Veo que algo sabes, mi niña. No te preocupes, está muy bien, tu mamá lo está malcriando en este momento." Le explicó muy calmado. Ni bien su abuelo la hubo terminado de calmar, la rabia de Kagome resurgió.

":_suspiro_ _enojado_: ¡Ya verá ese…!"

"Kagome… sé amable con él, ¿bueno? El pobre hanyou se veía muy impactado y a tu mamá le ha costado mucho trabajo tranquilizarlo. Recuerda que de dónde él viene, no hay autos ni nada que se le parezca, y no hay nada más fuerte que un youkai… ese auto lo pilló muy mal parado y le acaba de probar lo contrario y de muy mala manera. No ha tenido un buen día." Kagome palideció. No había pensado en ese pequeño detalle: ella misma recordó lo mucho que se había aterrado cuando la Mujer Ciempiés la había atacado a ella por primera vez. "Oye… si le dices a Inuyasha que se haga pasar por el espíritu guardián del templo y se aparezca de cuando en cuando para los turistas… ¿¿Tu crees que acceda?"

Kagome no respondió la pregunta de su abuelo y voló hacia su casa. Buscó a su madre por todas partes, y como no pudo encontrarla, escenas terribles de un Inuyasha quebrado por la mitad y condenado a una silla de ruedas plagaron su mente. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en vista que su abuelo tendía a exagerar las cosas, pero algo debía ser cierto, y realmente se preocupó por su inu hanyou, después de todo, no sabía qué tan serio había sido el accidente…

"¿Okaa? ¿OKAA? ¿¿**OKAA**? ¿Dónde Estás?"

"¡Estamos en el cuarto de alojados, Cariño! ¡Inuyasha está conmigo!"

Kagome no se hizo de rogar. Corrió escaleras arriba y se detuvo frente al cuarto de alojados. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto muy preocupada. Lo que vio fue…

":_O.O_: ¡Ay No! ¡Inuyasha! ¿¿**Qué** Fue Lo Que Te **Pasó**?"

**x–x–x–x–x–x**

La anciana Kaede suspiró cuando el bien conocido golpe de cierto Hiraikotsu, golpeando la cabeza de cierto monje, resonó por toda la aldea, seguido de una bofetada. Volvió a sus tareas usuales, hablando con Shippo ocasionalmente, quien estaba más que ocupado dibujando con el set de crayones que Kagome le había regalado no hacía mucho.

Hablando de Kagome, Inuyasha se había tomado su tiempo en traerla de regreso… el hanyou nunca dejaba que pasaran 3 días sin ir al menos a molestarla o traer noticias de ellas. Ya habían pasado 5 días y ni luces de la miko… tampoco habían señales de vida del hanyou, y ya hacía 2 días que no se sabía nada de él.

Ambos habían desaparecido.

"¡Maldita sea, Niña Loca! Te pareces a tu Ofukuro ¡Que Ya Estoy Como Lechuga!"

Y Hablando de los reyes de Roma…

"¡No, **NO** Lo Estás! ¡Te **Atropelló Un Auto**, Por Amor a Kami-sama!"

"¡¡QUE YA ESTOY BUENO!"

Kaede suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de su cabaña.

"¡Esa es Kagome!" Dijo Shippo al reconocer la voz. Se puso de pie y soltó los crayones. "¡Kagome **REGRESÓ**!"

Shippo corrió hacia la puerta y saltó a los brazos de la joven miko al mismo tiempo que esta entraba en la cabaña. Kaede le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, pero su cara pronto se puso seria, y se sorprendió tanto como Shippo.

"¡Pero Inuyasha! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Te peleaste con un youkai otra vez?" Le preguntó la anciana miko, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

"¡¡Feh!" Dijo Inuyasha mientras se iba a su esquina favorita. Kagome sonrió en disculpa.

Shippo observó de hito en hito a Inuyasha, pero no se atrevió a decir nada que pudiera terminar en un chipote en su cabeza. El hanyou tenía cara de haber mordido un ajo inesperadamente: tenía la cara llena de rasguños y su frente estaba vendada (innecesariamente) Su muñeca y codo izquierdo estaban vendados con más cuidado… fuera de eso, se veía bien.

"No se preocupe, Kaede-obaasan: Inuyasha está muy bien, es sólo que fue 'pisoteado' por una máquina grande y pesada de mi tiempo." Le explicó Kagome con soltura. "Está adolorido, su muñeca le duele, igual que su codo, pero no tiene nada roto ¡GRACIAS a Kami! Esto fue hace dos días, y habríamos llegado antes, pero a mi okaasan le dio una crisis maternal y no nos dejó venirnos sino hasta hoy."

"Oh, ya veo… pero… ¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó Kaede.

"**¡¡¡¡FEH!"** Exclamó Inuyasha segundos antes de ponerse de pie y de desaparecer por la puerta.

"No lo sé, Inuyasha no ha querido decirme ni pío… :_gota de sudor_: pero tengo una vaga idea." Dijo Kagome.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña y alejado de la aldea, Inuyasha corrió hacia su árbol, furioso como nunca. Una vez que llegó hasta el Go Shimboku, su escalada de siempre le tomó más tiempo del usual, debido a que su brazo izquierdo todavía estaba algo resentido. Cuando hubo logrado sentarse, se acomodó y se puso a rabiar solo.

Momentos después, gruñó para sí y frotó su muñeca izquierda con ternura, lamiéndola de cuando en cuando. Se sacó el vendaje de la cabeza y sacudió sus orejitas.

":_mohín_: ¡¡Al menos **SI ATRAPÉ** a esa **MALDITA** cosa!

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Como en Inglaterra, en Japón, el asiento del conductor está en el lado derecho y manejan por la izquierda…


End file.
